Amaranth
by Manibarilo
Summary: AU-Fallen angel. Mostly Malec, slight Clace and Sizzy. 'Jonathan Shadowhunter led us to a rebellion, because, for him, it wasn't right to leave the mundanes to their fate with the demons they were unknowingly summoning. Maybe the love which Jace had sacrificed everything for was worth it, just like I didn't regret lying to follow them here...Maybe it was all powder in our eyes.'
1. My transition

**Fallen angel – AU. Based lightly on christian religion. I'll get back to _30 lives_ in not long, sorry about the wait. **

**It's pretty much always Alec's POV. Amaranth means '' Never fading''.**

**I do not own anything**

**Have fun!**

* * *

_And I fell. _

_Just like the rest of my family._

_Just like all those who had defied Him. _

_Just like the others who followed our leader. He spoke of things that we could never had have if we didn't follow him. He was charismatic, all would listen when he spoke. And when he did speak, it was of duty, knowledge, liberty, and mostly of love. _

_Jonathan Shadowhunter led us to a rebellion, because, for him, it wasn't right to leave the mundanes to their fate with the demons they were unknowingly summoning. It wasn't right that we couldn't learn more about the surrounding world. Because it wasn't right to answer to only His commend even against our own judgement like mindless soldiers. Because it wasn't right that we couldn't love._

_We all agreed. We all followed._

_And now we all fell._

* * *

_New York, 2015_

'' Jace, to your left!'' Isabelle shouted as her whip quickly entangled itself around one of the creature's slippery tentacles. The expression on Izzy's face was easy to read: it dared try to retreat from her, no way she was letting it go.

'' I know, no need to tell!'' shouted back Jace, confident smile painted on his face. With a long and single step backward, he half turned himself toward the tentacle. The blonde lifted his left arm, efficiently slashed the limb with his seraph blade and used the momentum to spin and attack the one that was coming on his right side. His steps were calculated, it's almost as if he danced on a well-known choreography.

As long as they didn't touch the tentacles or fell from the rooftop they were fighting on, I could continue my search for it's core. I had a perfect view on their combat from the 60-stories tall building's rooftop I was on. They had to keep the tentacles occupied, because it usually protected it small round body. And as if it wasn't hard enough to get it to uncover it's body, the said limbs were covered by it's paralysing slime.

I don't know why Jace loves them so. Untrue, I knew why: it gave him a challenge, the opportunity to prove himself.

''Foolish thinking'' I sighed, straitening my bow and aiming at the red flash I saw.

Isabelle continued to entangle the tentacles. Sometimes she threw them at Jace playfully, other times she used her own seraph blade to cut it or her high heels to step on the demon. She was quite creative when it came to destroying things. Soon enough, one of the tentacles she pulled with her whip revealed a bright crimson prismatic form. The core. It didn't take time for my arrow to pierce right through it. It took less than a second.

Instantly as the crimson prism shattered in pieces, the tentacles dissolved in fumes. It was finished.

Now that the immediate danger was eliminated, I took out my stele, applied a farsighted rune and looked to see if they seemed injured and in need of my help. Jace was putting his blades away, looking disappointed. And he probably was disappointed that the fight didn't last long. Isabelle was cleaning the slime from her heels than her blade. I rolled my eyes at that. She sure had her priority that dear sister of mine. Sensing my eyes on them, they looked up and gave me a reassuring smile. Only my sister and parabatai knew how much I constantly worried about them. Especially when I was supposed to focus on killing a demon instead of watching their back like usual.

Seeing them safe, I let out a sigh of relief, shoulder getting less tense. I put my bow away and look down from the rooftop. I think the mundane called it the Hearst Tower. It was quite pretty, all those lights the city emanated for the glass towers to reflect in the middle of the night. I stretched my arms and close my eyes, feeling the wind caressing me. For a moment it made me long for my wings.

But I knew I couldn't, and it was only wishful thinking. So I opened my eyes and turned around. We had to return home. Or at least to the closest thing from home we had now.

* * *

Izzy, Jace and I were walking toward the abandoned church we Lightwood decided to inhabit. More accurately, I was walking, Jace and Izzy were fervently arguing on who had killed the most tentacles.

'' I threw them at you, because you need more practice! See? I am fundamentally a good person, thinking about your fitness.'' Isabelle huffed, while throwing her hair behind her shoulder.

'' Oh thanks sister dear, and because of that I even won our competition.'' he said nonchalantly.

'' Unfair, I didn't know we were competing.''

'' Stop that, we always are, why would it be any different. And -''

'' And I am hungry so why don't we go to Taki's for a midnight snack? We could invite Clary and Simon.'' Isabelle changed subject.

'' Yeah, I'll call her!'' exclaimed Jace, hastily taking his new cellphone out. I gave a knowing look at my sister. Losing the argument, she changed subject to the only thing that could distract Jace: his girlfriend Clary. I frowned at the perspective of going to Taki's with the mundanes. I didn't like them. They were the reason Isabelle and Jace fell... I shook my head to clear it. It was in the past now, we had to transit and adjust to another life. Of course, being fallen didn't pleased me, but Izzy and Jace didn't look too unhappy...

Correctly guessing my thoughts – according to her, I'm an open book – she took my hand and squeesed it to reassure me. '' Don't worry about us Alec, we are faring well. Take this second chance and find happiness too, okay?'' she quietly said.

'' They're coming! Let's go.'' loudly said Jace, a smile on his face and his pace quickening.

'_Maybe you're right.'_ I thought, looking as Jace and Izzy hurried away. Maybe she did find her salvation in Simon the mundane. Maybe the love which Jace had sacrificed everything for was worth it, just like I didn't regret lying to follow them here.

...Maybe it was all powder in our eyes.


	2. An ordinary abnormality

**To get you eager, we meet Magnus here!**

**I own nada.**

**Enjoy! (well I hope somebody is at the very least a bit entertained).**

* * *

_'' Alec, I think I'm screwed.'' Jace told me._

_'' What have you done?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes. Jace never assumed his errors, always getting out of everything anyway; therefore, him saying that got me nervous. The feeling worsened when he didn't sarcastically defend himself from my accusation, and silently sat next to me instead._

_'' You know the red-headed human girl we are protecting...'' he paused, and I nodded. As guardian angels – a duo even – we had more than one human to protect, but I knew whom he talked about. '' I might have appeared to her... Not as an angel, I was glamoured like a human.'' he quickly added when he saw my shocked look._

_'' Why?'' I asked, in disbelief. Last time I saw her, she seemed alright. Acting a bit weird after her mother took her to a 'doctor' - as she once said – each year, but still okay._

_'' I-I...'' Jace hesitated, and my feeling worsen, my stomach a tied knot. '' ...I love her.'' he then whispered in one breath. He was looking at me, his parabatai, his other half, with fear and amazement in his eyes. _

_And that's when the lying began._

* * *

'' Here is the medium special Taki pizza, three salads, two beers and three glass of water.'' stated the waitress while deposing our orders on the table. Taki's was a small pub that never closed near Time Square. The more we went, the more I noticed how it mostly attracts downworlders here. 'Downworlders' was a term we angel used to described all those, born with it or not, who bears the Mark of the Devil. They weren't always dangerous, but most of us were wary of them. Usually, if they aren't glamoured, we could recognize them by an abnormal trait. Right now, I could tell that the waitress was a fae. A really judgemental fae seeing how those pupil-less green eyes looked at our plain salads.

'_Not our fault we have difficulties adjusting to concrete food'_ I thought, sending her a glare clearly to dismiss her. I felt a sharp pain on my shin and look at my sister. '_Damn those heels hurt'. _I knew that she meant for me to be less...antisocial.

Jace and Izzy were chatting with their significant others while I got lost in my thoughts. If I got their relationships right, they weren't officially together, but in a clear I-am-interested-in-you phase. If one was to ask me, it's anything but 'clear'. I think Jace and Izzy's worry was that they didn't know what we were yet. But I have a feeling that it wouldn't be long before they do. Right now we were glamoured to hide our runes and weapons, but I know that they didn't like to lie to them, even by omission. However, how would Clary and Simon react if they knew? _'Positively._' I hoped. It would break my siblings' heart if the two mundanes didn't accept who they were. And Jace – Jace who risked a lot just to be with her – I feared I would not be able to console him if it happened.

All that got me thinking about my earlier statement. '_Is it really worth it all?'_. Love was the ideal we wanted to achieve with Jonathan, and it got us here. '_Love hurts'_ I thought, drinking my glass of water. '_It would have been a glass of wine I would have looked like an alcoholi__c. Oh great, now I need a drink,'_

We did not drink often, the effect of alcohol being stronger on us. That's why I wasn't surprise by the confused looks I got when I said '' I'll go get a drink, does anyone wants something?''

No answer came so I went to the bar. I was waiting for the bartender to come when I felt a warmness on my right side. When I turned to look, I saw eyes, so gold that they seemed to shine in the surrounding darkness. Those eyes belonged to an even shinier – no surprise with all those glitters – man. _'A very close __beautiful __man'_ when I thought about it. _'__Wait where did that come from? 'Beautiful'? Well, his __A__sian feature__s__ and angular chin and... __Am I staring? Oh, what should I do? Apologize? Introduce myself? Ask him if he wants something? Or better, ask for his name? __What am I thinking?__ I don't kn-'._

'' Well hello there, blue-eyes. Like what you see?'' he said a slow grin spreading on his face. So yes I was staring, and it seemed to make him very content.

'' Uh... Yeah?'' I said – or asked if I am to go by the inflection in my voice – because what else was there to say? I wasn't to say 'no'. Or maybe I should have? '' Um, I mean -''.

'' Good, because I most say, I find you pretty hot, Mind sitting with me?'' he went on, his smile even larger. At that point, I was definitively blushing. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I opened my mouth to say that I was here with others, but the sound of broken glass got our attention.

Not far from us, a girl, face flushed and stance unstable, looking angry at the bar tender. There was spilled liquid and shards of glass around her. It was easy to guess what had happened. She probably drank to much, asked for more and had been refused considering her state. Though what happened next wasn't what I expected.

'' Please, I'm paying for it! Just give me more...'' she started to sob while begging very loudly. If some had ignored her before, now all eyes were turned toward the mundane.

'' If I give you more, you'll get poisoning, M'am. I'll call a taxi for you to -''

'' No! I can't return there!'' She screeched through her hard sobbing, her hands flying to cover her ears. '' It's so good, I love it. Just give me more, a last one for God's sake!'' she added frantic. A shiver went down my spine at her use of His name. Good thing it didn't attract heaven's attention anymore.

'' No.'' simply said the bar tender. And it got her on the edge of insanity as she suddenly wrapped her own arms around her, visibly shaking. The air changed around her, her shadow grew and a dark aura passed. '_It couldn't be..._' I thought. Yet it was. She was so much in need for more, in such a desperation, that the mundane unwillingly started to summon a demon. The girl fell on the floor, but her shadow didn't follow. Instead, it continued to grow, deformed, and started to get ticker.

_'__Beelzebub__'s spawn_' I identified. I looked toward my siblings, who got on their feet, positioning themselves between the demon and their mates. Then I sent a glance to the stranger who had been hitting on me before the demonic interruption. To my surprise, he seemed more annoyed than shocked. Not a typical mundane reaction; then again, maybe he wasn't a mundane and that – just like me – he was glamoured...

Whatever the answer, we had a job to do. '' Jace! Isabelle!'' I shouted while getting my stele out to remove the glamour. Even if we can fight with them on, it was a hindrance to some runes' effect such as the speed one. Since the demon we were going after was quite a fast one, I did not want to take useless risks.

I climbed on the bar's counter behind me to have a better view of the whole place and got my bow and an arrow ready. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Jace and Isabelle also removed their glamour, also revealing their uncommon angelic traits. Our kind had more luminous eyes, runes engraved on our skin mixed with the scars only a fallen could have. I had been afraid that they wouldn't in front of Clary and Simon. Seems like they were on the same line of thought as me: better do quick to eliminate the demon. Beelzebub's spawns, being demons of gluttony, the more energy they sucked, the powerful they were. With the presence of the many downworlders here – all sharing supernatural energy, the demon's favourite – things could get ugly fast.

While Izzy, was getting the people out, Jace got out two seraph blades, then ran behind the shadow. It was now material enough to be able to claw, but still faded enough to be slow. Seeing it coming, Jace ducked under the creature's arms that stretched toward him. '' Not fast enough'' I heard him laugh. If he thought the battle earlier finished too quickly, he was probably pleased for the new appearance. Swiftly, he spun to slash at the side who seemed more concrete while naming his blazing white weapons. I knew it wouldn't do a lot. Although we couldn't let it feed – as it would get stronger that way and would never cease – we couldn't kill it unless it had a more definite form. In spite of Jace's attack, the demon's first interest was to feed, so it approached the frozen on the spot bar tender, it's demeanour longing for his energy. I had to act fast.

'' Hey look here!'' I shouted at the creature. Betting on the fact that it would go for our angelic energy first, I tried to get it's attention. With the tip of my arrow, I made a small cut on my wrist, and with the bloodied arrow, I shot at it. It passed right through it, but it managed to get its attention.

'' What are you doing? Do you have a death wish, Angel?'' I heard the Asian guy's scandalized voice.'' Don't you know that if it tasted one's blood, it won't leave you until it sucked all of it's energy?''

'' Well I couldn't let it have a taste of somebody else!'' I said a bit harshly.

'' Even if it's a downworlder like Bat?'' He asked, eyebrows up and eyes steady. Assuming that 'Bat' was the bar tender I indignantly, but honestly answered: ''Of course.'' and returned my attention to the creature coming toward me. Jace was doing his best to slow it down, but just like the man had said, I was now its target.

Putting my bow and arrow away, I switch for a seraph blade. Seraph blade borrowed another's angel power for us to combine with our own. Jace being my parabatai – my soul-linked brother in arms – they always named it after each other. Charging foward, I whispered ''_Jace''_. Placing my blade where it's core would soon be, I let it aspire my energy. Already I felt a dense coldness in my chest, freezing hands griped my face and numbness crawling from my extremities. '' Alec! Alex... ander! Al-''. Less and less I could hear Jace's voice calling my name. Everything was fading.

Sensing my self on the edge of collapsing, using the last remnant of adrenaline, I embed my blade in it, hoping the energy he took from me made him real enough for me to kill it.

Screeching, the creature's grip had on me got stronger. Giving a last twist with my weapon, the sharp darkness engulfed me.


	3. Trinity part 1

**So... Chapter three! Thanks for the 4 followers! And special thanks for lilypotter72 for the review! **

**I own nothing, not the character, nor the chapter titles!**

**Hope you enjoy, readers. **

**Ps: Since I made Alec lose consciousness last chapter, it won't be in any POV in the present time. (It'll be indicated anyway, it's just a heads-up I'm giving).**

* * *

Alec POV

_When Jace was added to our bloodline, we didn't know to which family he originally belonged. It's always been important for the community to know who you were. So, many asked. And always he said the same. He said his father was named 'Michael'. It was common knowledge, the only Michael that had been reported dead was a Wayland._

_And Jace looked nothing like a Wayland. He didn't have their ability to always find their way, didn't share the curly dark hair – far from i – and had a charisma of his own. _

_Still, he became a Lightwood by adoption. From there, we grew closer, yet further apart. As a guardian angel in training, he was good – better – at fighting mundane's summoned demon. As a member of our community, even if his legacy was unknown, he was still great – better- at gaining others trust. As an adoptive Lightwood, he was better at making the family proud of him. Always better. Even I was in admiration, wanting to be close, yet feeling like I would only be a hindrance to his shining. Sometimes the line is thin between admiration and envy. _

_One day, as I was wandering in the park were my assignment was, he came to me._

_'' That's where you've been? I was searching for you everywhere!'' he exclaimed. As an answer, I simply nodded toward my mundane. He was walking hand in hand with his date. I was just watching in case the date didn't go as planned, he is a very emotive human. '' Why were you searching for me?'' I asked. _

_'' How is your assignment been going?'' he asked instead, not answering. He leaned on a close by tree and waited, ready to listen. Fine. _

_'' Nicer than I first thought. I think that relationship will be beneficial for him, and he seems to be doing just fine. I only had to send one 'Intuitive thinking' to help him in his decision. But that's not why you came here.'' I said._

_'' No it's not'' he agreed. Jace never lied, I noticed. '' You have been the first to fully trust me. You're wise and your really good with your bow.'' he added._

_'' Where are you going with that?'' I asked, flustered. I wasn't use to compliment – specially from him- and didn't know where to place myself. _

_'' You're patient with me and always look out for Izzy, Max and I. Yes i noticed, you're not that subtle.'' he added when my eyes widened. What was he doing?_

_'' So, considering all that, I think it would be only logical for us to be parabatai. Damn, it sounded better in my head. Let's rephrase: would you take me as your parabatai?'' he fidgeted. After a second or two of silence, realization of what he said hit me. Still, he continue to uncharacteristically ramble. '' Not that you need a parabatai or were even searching for one, but I'd like to be yours. Yes! That's it: would you be my parabatai? If you -''_

_'' Yes.'' I interrupted him, though he didn't seem to mind._

_The smile he sent me then assured me that I made the right decision._

* * *

No POV

The prism shattered at the contact of Jace's blade, and the spawn dissolved. It's sharp hands that were holding Alec faded, letting him fall down. Before he could slip from the counter to the floor, Isabelle came running, grabbed her brother and slowly deposed him. She turned her onyx eyes to Jace.

'' What happened?'' she barked, jaws clenching. Izzy had been evacuating the people, so that the demon wouldn't have more potential victim to grow from. The hardest had been to convince Clary and Simon, both confused and wanting an explanation that was to come later. It all happened in a couple of minutes, yet she still missed everything.

No need to say that she wasn't pleased to see her paler than usual brother fall from the clasp of a demon of gluttony. And Jace explanation did anything, but help.

'' He sacrificed his life-force to make it easier to kill.'' the blonde said sounding far. He dropped his seraph blades and fell on his knee near his downed parabatai. Quickly he took Alec's wrist and palpated for a pulse. It was faint, but there. Relief washed over him, but then another feeling took place. '_How come I couldn't stop him? I know how he is! I should have been faster!'. _He remember that when the girl screeched and Beelzebub's spawn appeared, he had been happy for the opportunity to not only reveal the truth to Clary, but show off his skills at the same time.

'' Why didn't you interrupted Alec? Or kill the creature faster?'' she accused, mirroring his thoughts. Angry that someone else pointed it to him, he was about to harshly reply when he was interrupted by a man's voice.

'' I believe 'Alec' sent an arrow with his blood on it exactly because he didn't want anyone to interrupt him.''

The voice was deep and spoke with a nonchalance that irritated both of the Lightwood siblings. When they turned their head toward it, they found that it belonged to a tall, slender Asian man. His dark silk hair were spiked and there were glitters all over him. He was now behind the bar carefully mixing two vials in a glass he had probably find somewhere.

'' Who are you?'' Jace and Izzy said in synch, both none too gently. Then Isabelle, narrowing her eyes, continued: '' I think I saw you speaking to him before, are you the one who suggested it to him?''

The guy snapped his finger and a soon appeared._ 'A warlock'_ realized the fallen angels. He was surely glamoured, his Mark wasn't visible. '' Don't you angels have some kind of runes to help him get strong? He lost a great deal of energy.'' the warlock said, as he stirred in weird patterns the liquid. He then half-closed his eyes and murmuring under his breath.

Meanwhile, Jace got his stele and draw a stamina rune. It's not like he had a lot of choice of runes, none could give back life-force. They mostly only served for physical purpose. Soon enough, the warlock finished his potion and came closer. '' It'll help him.'' he said upon seeing Alec's siblings tensing. Under their unmoving gaze, he administrated the potion. As he was doing so, a high tremulous voice broke the tense silence.

'' Jace! What happened? What was that shadowy... _thing? _Since when do you guys have tattoos_? _And – Oh God, what happened to Alec?!'' the small worried mundane, Clary, said rushing to them.

'' Wait Clary!'' said Simon, not far.

'' Clary, I'll swear I'll tell you everything, but now is not -'' the blonde started before cutting himself. '' Wait, you saw the demon?''

'' The what? What do you mean 'demon'?'' she said and then looked at the warlock. Her eyes widened. '' M. Bane? What are you doing here''

'' You know him?'' asked Jace. '' How?''

Before Clary could answer, the Asian man – M. Bane as Clary said – stood up, getting all's attention. '' Now, now, my lost lambs, how about we bring the boy here somewhere more comfortable for him to recover? We could then discuss all this further, as it's not a question of emergency.'' he stated. Reluctantly, they all agreed. Jace took Alec and headed outside. The church they lived in wasn't far, it would be faster on foot than waiting for a taxi. Everyone followed.

* * *

'' Nice decoration, a bit too Neo-Gothic for me, but suits you people very well'' said the warlock once Alec had been placed in his room. Clary and Simon were waiting for the Lightwoods in the library.

'' You never said who you were'' stated Jace. He was leaning on the door frame, kind of blocking the way. Isabelle was sitting next to Alec on his bed and the man was standing in the middle of the room.

'' Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn. And I have no envy to meddle with heavenly affairs, so if yo don't mind, I'll take my leave.'' he said with a smirk. He got close to Jace and added: '' I think you have quite a lot to explain to your friends anyway, right?''

'' How do you know them?'' Jace continued. He knew the High warlock wouldn't stay long as half-demon and angels didn't meddle well – it actually stunned him that he was still there – but he wanted to know as much he could.

'' Clary might not be as she seems'' he simply said, before going pass Jace and heading toward the exit.

The siblings looked at each other in confusion. Isabelle got up, threw a last look at Alec and said:

'' He is right, we have some explaining to do. Let's go.''


	4. Trinity part 2

**This time, thank you BlazingFlames22 and kirawalker for the reviews!**

**Here we return to the all Alec POV. This chapter is part 2 of the last one. **

**The next chapter will have to wait a bit, it should bu up on may the 6th. (sorry for the wait!)**

**I do not own the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Not even two days after the last events here, I was back to Taki's pub. Sitting at the bar, I was waiting for a certain mysterious someone. Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn. The man who saved my life. '_Why __am I here__?'_ I thought, not for the first time. I decided that I just wanted to thank him for his help. That's it. Nothing else. Why would I even consider the possibility of something else? Jace told me that the guy I'd been flirting with – or at least that's what it looked like – was a warlock. And warlocks – half-demons – didn't meddle well with angels... even if we had fallen. _'I don't know how or why he assumed that I had flirted with him. I hadn't right? Not like I had the time... But would I have?'_ my treacherous mind asked.

_'_Why_ am I here?'_ I repeated in my head.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt tired. My eyelids were heavy, my mind fuzzy and my body just felt too heavy for me. As I fought to open my eyes, flashes of memories came back to me. Golden almond shaped eyes. A girl who wanted more. A shadow going for an innocent. My arrow. Coldness and emptiness. _'Oh right' _I remembered.

When I managed to open my eyes, which were dried. My head was pounding under the brightness of the room. Turning, I saw Jace sitting near my bed. His arms on his knee and his face in his hands, I couldn't see his expression. Feeling my throat sore and my body still stiff. I slowly stretched my arms a bit, and tried to reach the glass of water on my bedside table. That simple movement seemed to alert Jace, as he straitened up, his golden eyes directly falling on me.

'' Hey. Let me help'' he said, getting closer. He helped me sit, grabbed the glass and helped me holding it. Afterwards, he asked if I was alright.

'' I feel like I died.'' I answered truthfully.

'' No, but you sure tried. You wouldn't look pitiful right now, I would have smacked your head for doing something that stupid.'' I knew from the relieved smile he gave me that he only half-joked. Though the rest of his body was tense, suggesting there was something else wrong.

'' How long was I out? Did something happened?'' I asked, my eyebrows creased in worry.

'' You've been unconscious for 12 hours now. And, well you remember the spawn right?'' I nodded. '' Clary and Simon witnessed the fight... and after you'd been stabilized, we had to tell them. Stop the lying.'' he said the last part with so much conviction, it's like he was trying to convince himself that it had been the right thing to do.

'' How did they react? How much did you tell?'' I said softly. I had a dreading feeling that it hadn't been all that positive. '_It was foolish to hope so to begin with.'_

'' Absolutely everything.'' he whispered.

* * *

'' Well hello there.'' said a low husky voice, so near my ear that made me jump out of my mind. So near that I could feel it's owner's hot breath on my neck... '' Deep in thought, I see. Were you thinking of me?'' he added. I could almost hear his smile in that statement.

'_My memory didn't do him justice'_ I thought, when I finally looked his way. He still had his glamour on, - hiding it's Mark – and it made me wonder why. I am sure that he suspected that I knew what he was. Then again, I was also glamoured. Never too careful, I suppose.

'' So tell me, dear, why did you asked me here?'' he enquired. I noticed that I hadn't said a word yet, I was probably looking flustered too. _'__Maybe cutting to the chase was his way to make me feel more comfortable and giving me the control of the conversation. Or maybe he was just hurried to return to his business too.__'_

'' I wanted to t-thank you.'' I said, a bit ashamed that I stumbled onto one word. '' You know, for saving my life...''

'' Oh really? Well, you are welcome.'' he said, sounding confuse. '' If it's all I-''

'' Why didn't you stay?'' I interrupted, not thinking. _'What am I doing?'_

'' Pardon me?''

'' Why didn't you stay? Didn't you want to take a drink with me before we got, hum, interrupted?'' I continued, unsure. I watched as his eyes widened and mouth went slightly agape, clearly surprise. Though quickly a grin returned on his face.

'' Ah but you see, rare are those of your kind that directly intervene like you did, and even rarer those who stays here on this earth. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I think the real question here is: why are you still here? Why did _you_ stay?'' Curiosity shone from his eyes, barely concealed. Surely it had been predictable that he would ask, but should I tell him? I nervously cast down my eyes, as I thought about it. Why would I even think about it? He is half-demon. It would be uselessly reckless. Yet I desired to trust him. He helped me without asking anything in return, not even expecting to see me again. Izzy's words resonated in my mind: _''__Don't worry about us Alec, we are faring well. Take this second chance and find ha__p__pine__s__s to__o,__ okay?__'_'

'' Not here.'' I said, looking up strangely determined. '' Let's take a walk.''

* * *

'' Once, my siblings and I were guardian angels, serving under Raziel's direct commands. It was our job, to watch over humans, to observe and to hint them toward the path that would bring them happiness and personal growth. A fate that ideally wouldn't make them succumb to one of the seven sins, unlike the girl yesterday. Lots and lots of demons are released – unknowingly from them – and ravages the mind of them mundanes. A-As you can see, it's becoming harder and harder. So many of them, so much temptation and so little of us. And one day, there was one angel – Jonathan Shadowhunter was his name – who came up with that crazy idea. He wanted to revolutionize how we worked... No, he wanted more, He wanted to change the view we had on the world.

'' His ideal was quite sensible. It was all based on 'empathy'. Empathy. To put oneself in the place of another. For him, the best way to understand was to meddle more with those we protected, to feel like they do. He said it was alright to involve ourselves in their lives. The secrecy and severity with which we acted wasn't 'good enough' anymore. He also said that... that it was alright to love. The more emotions we explored, the better we could be at 'empathy'. A lot of us secretly agreed to it, but none would say it at loud. But, we acted upon his words.

'' Still, sometimes I wondered... If I felt angry for the injustice of a cause, if I felt_ l-lust_ after someone or if I felt the need for more everything, or if I felt like lying to protect someone else... wouldn't that make me a sinner? Yet, I couldn't help it, maybe he was right... Maybe our vision always been too white and black? Maybe?

'' It's always when I looked at Jace, my soul-linked brother in arms, Isabelle, my sister, and Max, my brother, that I knew instinctively that Jonathan Shadowhunter was... right? Yet, even if it made us more efficient – it gave us a goal – it was still against His rules. Jace and Isabelle's love was illegal... Or we thought that Jace's was. Still, we all did something illegal: rebellion by small deceitful acts.

'' That is why we are here. We fell from heaven.'' I finally finished my answer.

We had walk a long way mindlessly, and the whole time he just listened. Even when I went silent – thinking about what I would say – or when I chocked on my words. No questions to interrupt, no fake noise of understanding, no bored look or distractions. He just kept his gaze on me, sometimes his eyes shifting, thinking of something I said, but still steadily on me. It probably his truthful interest that kept me going that long, sharing inner thoughts I never thought I would say to someone – a downworlder even less. When I took notice of where we were, I was mildly surprise to see we were inside a cathedral. We sitting on the first row, facing a huge, colourful and somber at the same time stained glass.

'' When you said that you thought that Jace's love was illegal, you mean he finally discovered Clarissa's true nature?'' he slowly asked. Not the first thing I supposed he would have had asked. Though when thinking about it, he was the one who had suppressed Clary's sight...

* * *

'' You what?'' I more sharply than intended asked. Up until now, I had simply listened – without any judgement – as Jace narrated what he told Clary. But I couldn't stay silent when he reached the part where he _marked_ her with the permanent sight rune out of instinct. '' You've put angelic writings on her simply because she could see that demon? You could have gravely injured her Jace!''

'' But she is alright, Alec. And don't you see? It makes her an angel!'' he looked so happy I couldn't stay angry. But then...

'' How did she react?'' I asked, remembering his previous tension. I almost regretted asking when the smile disappeared from his face and his shoulder hunched, as if he carried the weight of the world on them.

'' She said she had something to do and left. Hadn't heard from her since yesterday.''

Silently, I took his hand and applied a pressure, saying nothing. What was there left to say?

* * *

'' Yes and hopefully, heaven will not know about this.'' I said, not looking his way. I did not fully believe in my own words. '_What did I hope for recently that has turned out as wished?'._

'' If you are so adamant on not being find by your brethren, why do you risk exposure and hunt demons?'' he continued. Except being on the subject of our presence here, there didn't seem to be any connections in his questions. His train of thoughts was a mystery. '_I hope I am not fooling myself by trusting him.'_

'' The lesser demonic activity, the lesser the angelic activity.'' I simply answered still not looking at him. I did not want him to see how vulnerable I was now.

'' Why did you fall?''

Well, wasn't that the only question left? Yet I couldn't tell him... It would break all the lies I made to protect my brother and sister... But from what? Now that we are here. Now that I fell - and that I am falling - my instinct came alive. I turned to face him. The broad daylight, filtered by the stained glass, made him shine with a myriad of colours. Blue and red broke in his gold-green eyes. Diffuse orange and green reflected in his dark hair hair. Incapable to hide from the desire, I hinted him the truth and said:

'' Would you go on a date with me, Magnus?''


	5. Massive addictive

**Thanks to BlazingFlames22 and lilypotter72for the reviews! I absolutely am overjoyed by them!**

**I had a surprise visit from a friend so I couldn't edit and update. But it's a long chapter, so I am forgiven right? The next chapter will be on may the 16th. (With the begin of my climatology class, it's harder to update frequently).**

**Warning: There is a lot of flashbacks in between the actual present scene. I hope it isn't confusing. **

**I do not own a thing. Except the mistakes that I am going back to correct. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'' The __voyance__ rune –__ sometimes called the sight rune – __will be the first you will have. It's placed on your dominant hand.'' I said showing the black eye__-__sh__a__ped writing on my right hand. _

_'' Does it hurt?' he asked. __H__is voice little; nonetheless, the excitement was there._

_'' __I__t stings a bi__t__, __but you'll get use to that feeling.'' I said with a smile. I only wanted to reassure him and if it meant answering all his relentless questions, then I would. Curiosity was sometimes seen as __greediness or __doubt and disbelief in the community. And if one didn't believe, one would try to change the way things are right? And '_a heart that devises wicked plot' _ was one of the seven things we were the most wary of. Especially since the rumours that Jonathan Shadowhunter's speech was affecting a lot of us. _

_I knew that __t__he one__ in front of me __wasn't like that though, so patiently I explained to him all he wanted to know about his soon to be Marking Ceremony. _

_'' Why is it the sight rune? Aren't there harder to learn and mo__re__ useful runes that we could get? All angels go through the ceremony anyway, so why not making it better? Jace says that __he wished the fearless rune was still common knowledge because it could serve some.''_

_'' Well, the sight rune makes us able to see through natural glamours. Only those from __more __powerful lineage are able to glamour from us, and that's why it's a useful – and greatly underestimated – rune... I said calmly. Seeing his confuse expression I clarified' '' Imagine that your on earth and you meet a downworlder that you can't identify it's Mark. Or that a demon escapes you and you can't __track__ it. What would it tell you?''_

_'' That it's from powerful lineage.'' he says, repeating what I had told him. I wanted him to understand clearly what it meant._

_'' And what lineage could give abilit__ies__ equal or stronger than ours?''_

_'' __A__rchangels and... fallen archangels.'' he said slowly, nodding __in comprehension. _

_'' Indeed. Be careful in those case__s__, because not even Raziel would meddle with them alone. Th__e__se seven fallen archangels –__ and their descendants__ – __are not to be messed with, Max.''_

* * *

Soft warm lips brushed against mine as his hot breath caressed my blazing red cheeks. I couldn't help but sigh in amazement and lean closer. A myriad of unexpected feelings had awoken in me during the week I started dating Magnus. A mix of frightening realizations with a renewed strength and devotion for the life we had...

* * *

_'' W__ould you go on a date with me, Magnus?''_

As soon as the words escaped me – like he was only waiting for that – my hands were in between his and they were pulling me closer. Close, I could see his pupils were dilated and his smile large.

'' Do you really mean it, my Angel?'' he eagerly asked.

Flustered by his closeness, the setting and how it probably looked like, I couldn't utter a word, so I simply nodded. In no time, we were out of the cathedral. He still had one of my hand in his and was dragging me in the city. The sun was setting, a darkening sky in it's leave. _'Wait, right now?'_ I thought. As if sensing my uneasiness, he abruptly stopped and turned toward me.

'' Are you hungry? I know a small café, it's delicious, and it's tranquil enough for us to get to know each other.'' He said reassuringly at first, but then added: '' And I want to know everything.''

Under his intense gaze, I followed without a protest. I had a small thought about Izzy and Jace and how I should maybe return, for I was gone all day. But Jace was probably on a cleaning frenzy to distract his mind from Clary. Isabelle was probably not home. It worried me._'T__here __is__ absolutely nothing I could do more for them than what I already tried.__'_I thought. And that thought scared me. _'Am I making the conscious decision to let my siblings alone in time of need? For a __downworlder__ I barely know?'_

I stopped walking, and Magnus turned to look at me.

'' Is something wrong?'' he asked, tilting his head. We reached the Hudson River, the sun was setting on it. A fine orange line separated the river from the sky, which went from a broken white to a dark blue. Against the light, everything looked like shadows. Even him. Still I could catch sight of his frowned in questioning eyebrows. The hold he had on my hand loosened, as if leaving me the choice to go if I wanted.

And just that made me regret my earlier thoughts and doubts. He isn't _just_ a downworlder, he was a person. Someone who helped me in need without anything in return. Someone – even if it's probably temporary – interested in me. '_Someone who maybe didn't deserve my judgement based on his... lineage.__'_

'' No, it's fine'' I said, smiling at him and straightening my hold of his hand.

* * *

As I leaned closer in his embrace, the persistent feeling of guilt bloomed inside again.

I hadn't told Jace and Izzy about Magnus yet. Kept under silence that I had told him about our kind. That I spent almost the whole week with him, just chatting about lighter subject such as his jobs and our hunts. That I was seeing him again and again.

I hadn't told Magnus that I still kept secrets about our fall. Kept under silence that I hadn't spoken about some important details. That my siblings didn't know about him. That it's not that I was scared of what they would think, but mostly of what heaven would think. That; somehow, it still had a hold on us.

And I know that I have done this before, still I couldn't let the truth exposed. For their sakes.

* * *

I jumped on the side to avoid the demon's giant fangs. Of all of the damned creatures that could interrupt the date I was on with Magnus – our second one – it had to be one of Aamon's minor subordinate. Which is shaped like a spider. An abnormally huge spider.

We were walking in Central Park. Leaves were starting to turn orange as autumn approached. Even if it was just mid-October, it was frisky and we were close. Everything was well – good even – when I saw it at the corner of my eyes. It's huge black shape, quickly passing by us.

I couldn't let it go like that. Those type of minor demon hunted mundane's dream to turn them in nightmares and feed on their fears and regrets. It's not dangerous, but it is still a nuisance. A rapid one at that. And it was my duty to spare mundane of negative energy. So of course I turned to Magnus and – to be sure that he would be safe – said:

'' Stay here.''

And I went running at it, while stripping the glamour off me. Since I was on a date, I hadn't brought my bow, only a seraph blade and my stele. That is why I had difficulty with it, even though I knew that Jace would have handled it without any problems in half the time I am taking. I was actually going calling for his help – by writing another rune on our parabatai rune, he would feel the discomfort and com – when Magnus approached.

'' Let me help.'' he said, blue sparks on his fingertips. He still had his glamour on, I noted distractingly.

My heart skipped a beat and I almost got hit by the creature as I realized what he said. My right hand stung a bit, guess I had been touched. But I didn't care. A rush of affection, adrenaline and strength took over me. Contrary to Jace, I wasn't a good killer, but I was a good protector. And he just renewed that protective feeling in me...

Suddenly, a cold dreading shiver went up my spine and I froze. I had just called my brother. He was coming and he would see Magnus... I couldn't let it happen, so I told him a truth, what I was going to say before the coldness. It felt like a lie because of the grasp it had on my heart.

'' No! I do not want you to be hurt. Stay here.''

Something in my voice – the small inflections or the panic tone? - must have convinced him as he stayed there while I continued to pursue the spider demon. Still I felt ill.

When Jace finally arrived, the demon was so tired, it took him only two strikes to hit the small prism – it's core. I knew he was disappointed that he missed the hunt as it would have distracted his mind from Clary. I knew he wasn't feeling okay when he said he would return home without asking any question about my whereabouts today. And I knew that I could have told him right here and right now.

Yet I didn't.

'_It was the first time that I felt guilt_' I thought, returning to Magnus. And it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

As Magnus hands went from the back of my neck – where they were holding me – to the small of my back to pull me closer to him, a shiver of pleasure seized me. I could feel him smile from my reaction. It surprised and greatly pleased him that I was that sensible to his touch.

Ever since our fall, we discovered that not only did our mortal body had needs we didn't while in heaven – such as eating – but that we felt things a hundred fold the way we used to. At first, I didn't understand my siblings dependence of their mates' closeness. I didn't understand why they were so upset after fights. I didn't understand how – in the month we've been here – they could already be head over heels in love.

Now I did.

* * *

We were walking together toward a restaurant when Magnus learned of my kind's – thus mine too – over-sensibility.

We weren't holding hands. I didn't realize how that situation was affecting me and how I longed for it to change. To distract myself from the temptation – just being in his presence should be enough – I turned my gaze at everything else. That's when I saw him.

It's not the first time I saw one – we lived in New York – but my siblings and I always reacted at the view of them. Izzy and Jace were better at keeping their composure though. I didn't noticed that I stopped walking to look at him, trying to think of how I could help. A tear escaped my eyes just as Magnus noticed that I wasn't beside him anymore and looked at me.

'' Darling are you alright? Don't worry, I was banned from Peru, I won't cause any problems anymore. '' he joked, probably referring to the story he was telling me. Seeing the water in my eyes, he added: '' That is not what caused your distress. now is it?''

But I couldn't answer him. My mind was focused on that guy who seemed cold... To my surprise, he removed his scarf. '_Why?'_ I thought, but then I saw. He had a small dog with him, also freezing in the early autumn breeze. He gave his scarf to it. I couldn't stand there any longer, I entered the coffee shop we were near of..

'' Alec!'' I heard Magnus calling me, confusion clear. Still, he followed.

I took a soup, a sandwich, a cup of coffee and a bottle of water. Then I headed to the homeless person. It was a mundane, old and frail. I couldn't see a lot of his traits between his beard and my teary eyes, but I could see brown eyes beaming with gratitude has I gave him what I bought.

'' Is...Is t-there something I can do for you?'' I softly asked him. He smiled and shook his head. Then he nodded toward Magnus. I understood and returned to him.

'' What was that about? Are you alright?'' he asked, still confused.

'' Yes, sorry about that. I know I can't help them all, but I can't just do anything. Even if I can just make a small difference in his day – with a smile, a bit of my time or food – it's better than nothing.'' I said with defiance, he had to understand.

'' I get that, but why the tears, blue eyes? Is it because of your nature?'' he asked, curiosity painted on his face.

Ashamed, my cheeks reddened. '' I don't know. I mean we always felt the need to prevent misery, yes. But, since our fall, we are so much more... on edge. Like all emotions are too much. Even earlier I – No never mind.'' I said quickly, realizing what I was going to admit.

'' You were what? Now you have to tell me, dear.'' a smirk made it's apparition on his face.

'' I was longing for your hand in mine – your touch – so much.'' I said in a small voice, looking away. But I think he heard anyway, as without any more words, he just took my hand and we continued our walk to the restaurant.

* * *

Pressing my lips on his, I savoured every small shivers, every warm fuzziness and cold cuts he made me experience. The desire – I dare to say- burned in me and everything felt so right, even in the cold rain of guilt.

All those emotions, it was impossible.

Yet soon the insecurity I recently started to feel came in the equation. All caused by one sentence he had said. _'' You are the one I am falling for the quickest.''_ I knew it was meant to reassure me. But it also meant that he had previous lovers. _' Of course he did. Don't forget he is a warlock thus immortal. A warlock I liked, but a warlock who didn't show me his Mark yet.'_

And just like that, questions started surfacing in my mind. '_Was I only one in his long list? Why wouldn't he show me his Mark of the Devil? I told him __almost __everything... And I know nothing important of him. How old is he? Who is his demon parent? __Now that I am mortal... Will he still like me later? Am I trivial?' _

_'Then again, why would he tell me anything, when I kept secrets too?'_

All those thoughts hunted me, while I grabbed his face and pulled him closer in the kiss.

The worst part was the unremitting feeling of continuing it all.


	6. Exhale

**Hi! Thanks to BlazingFire22 and lilypotter72 for the review thus the support! Really appreciated, so I advanced the update date. :)**

**Here is the 6th chapter, we are heading toward the climax (next chapter). **

**Next chapter probably on the 17th of may. Or earlier, depends on how I feel. **

**I do not own the characters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_They knew. They noticed. I don't know how they discovered, but they finally did. It was just a matter of time really. Jonathan had swayed a lot on his side. Even my siblings and I started to listen to him, and instead of fighting off the temptation, we had accepted it. And the same questions were on my mind again. Was what Jonathan saying possible? Is it true that there was nothing wrong with Jace falling for the mortal? Was it possible for me to be happy with a _male_? To unlock our feelings, we would understand better the world? Could we really forge a better world by intervening directly in the fight against demons, instead of just guide mundanes through their life? One by one, more active than passive, could we make a difference? Were the original High Rules now obsolete?_

_No! I had to stop. Those kind of thoughts are the reason we are hunted by the Archangels right now. Or more accurately, that Jace and Izzy were hunted right now. I didn't think they were on me yet. I hadn't acted yet, too occupied covering for my siblings, so they didn't know about my new inner desires awakening. I had to get to them fast._

_My hand flew to my neck, where the pendant Jonathan gave us reposed. Made of pure adamas, it was shaped like two down-pointing triangles joined by a single bar. _

_Maybe I'll have to use it now._

_Maybe I'll wish I've never listened. _

_Maybe I'll have to choose between my siblings and I. The choice was easy _

_But first I had to get to them before Raziel._

* * *

'' Alec! Rise and shine, my sleeping beauty! It's such a pretty day, we should go on a hunt!''

So were the first words I heard, the voice way too cheerful and exclamatory for this hour of the morning. Still hazy from sleep, burying my head further in my pillow, I hadn't registered the presence of both my siblings in my room, nor the happiness. But what I did noticed though...

'' Did you just call me 'your sleeping beauty'?'' I grumbled at Jace through my pillow, not yet ready to open my eyes. I knew from the sound of the curtains that some light immersed in the room. With a sigh, I resigned myself to the process of waking up, Jace would not let go.

To say I was surprised when I saw that not only was my sister in my room too, she and Jace had those broad smiles and seemed to be in better shape than the day before, was an understatement. Of course I was happy by that, but confuse nonetheless. All week, they looked liked the shadow of themselves. Not right out gloomy, but...apathetic. It almost made me want to bring back by force Clary and Simon and get some explanations. '_But then I had been distracted all week, hadn't I?__'_ I thought, the familiar coldness settling in.

'' Yes I did. Now, hurry up, we have to go hunt.'' Still sprawled on my bed, I sent him a glare. '_What is all that about?'_

'' Come on, Alec, get up. The local pack of werewolves will pay us if we get rid of the two Iblis demons that lurks not far from their hang out point. And we have good news to tell you.'' my sister supplied, a little more helpful for my drowsy self than Jace.

* * *

Iblis demons were pesky and quite strong for their class. Lesser subordinates of Lucifer, the prince of Wrath, they caused insubordination among mortals. It's not that they are dangerous, but they often caused people to take rash decisions they may or may not regret later on.

They were cunning and unpredictable.

Their body, made of smokes, could change at will. That is why Jace and I had our backs pressed together, neither of us wanting to get back stabbed. Jace's made a spin with his seraph blades and launched at its right. Gripping my bow and arrow, I followed his lead and shot at its left side. Izzy positioned behind the last of the pair we had been fighting made sure it wouldn't escaped. Jace and I's timing was flawless, the demon couldn't escape. With a swift gesture from his left seraphic weapon, my parabatai aimed at the small red prism – it's weak point- in the middle of it's chest. When it shattered, the smoke demon simply diffused in thin air.

'' Well, guess this time we scored even.'' he smirked at Izzy, putting his blades away. But before she could reply, he suddenly hissed in pain and shook his left hand. At the same time Isabelle and I spoke:

'' Guess not without a scratch'' a small smile tugging at her lips.

'' Are you alright?'' while getting my stele out. I hadn't notice him taking a hit...

'' Glad to see at least one cares! And I am alright Alec, really. I think I touched him when I went for the killed, that's all.''

'' That's what a week without hunting does.'' muttered our sister, removing an imaginary dust on her shoulder.

'' Speaking of, why are you two so happy? Don't get me wrong, but it's quite unexpected... And relieving. I was worried.'' I asked.

We started walking to report to the pack the annihilation of the demons, and Jace began his narration of what Clary had told him. She had said she had something to do, which was true. She had to confront her mother. With the proof of the lies now written on her hand, she had to know the truth. Indeed, she was an angel, her mother was hidden here on earth. It reminded me of a conversation our family once had over Jace's unknown lineage.

* * *

_'' He could be a Fairchild.'' had proposed our mother, Maryse. '' He never lies, which could be what he thinks is 'fair' for others...'' _

_'' I don't know, I thought the last of them had red hair. And wasn't it their promptness to act against what is unfair that characterized them?'' argued my father, Robert. _

_'' 'The last of them'? What happened?'' asked Max, curious. Isabelle and Jace were there too. Izzy, under her air of nonchalance, seemed to listen intently, curious to hear more. Jace had been silent during the whole conversation, which was unlike himself. _

_'' It's not quite clear what happened. Some says they've been cast out of heaven. Other says that Jocelyn, the last living Fairchild, had been killed by 'The Morning Star'.''_

_An eerie silence followed my father's statement, both options were quite horrible. The fist implied malice that none of us thought was possible. The latter meant that a great danger was lurking around. _

_'' And we are sure he isn't a Wayland?'' said Izzy, wanting to dispel the heavy atmosphere that settled in. Seeing Jace's discomfort for the subject, maybe it hadn't been the best thing to say. _

_'' Is it really that important? Whoever his parents were, he is a Lightwood now.'' I intervened, closing the discussion. I could not take it anymore. It was always the same questions and – even if he would never admit it – it pained my brother. _

_The look on my parent's face was unreadable, but by the relieved glance Jace sent me, I knew that he understood._

* * *

'' She is a Fairchild.'' I said.

'' Yeah, and looks like her mother was hiding here since her first born died at the hand of one of 'The Morning Star' descendant.''

'' A warlock?'' I asked. It was the only logical choice, as any other demon descendants of Lucifer shouldn't be strong enough as to kill a young angel. With all the protection that usually have a cherub, no lesser demon could have achieve such a thing. But a warlock offspring of one of the seven fallen archangels...

'' That is were it gets unclear.'' said Izzy. Before entering the werewolves' den, she added: '' I'll tell the pack leader that their Iblis infestation is now a thing of the past.''

'' Yeah, Clary's mom seems to affirm that it had been another angel. That she killed him for revenge and before the archangels found out, she escaped here with Clary.''

I narrowed my eyes. _'How was that even possible?'_

'' What about Simon?'' I asked, not wanting to ponder that new information too much.

'' Clary's fault. She needed support.'' Isabelle said, coming back.

'' Whatever, it's almost noon, I have a diner date with Clary. See you later!'' Jace said, smiling happily. It worried me how much his happiness depended on that girl. How easily she could destroy him.

'' Oh yes, I also have plans for lunch, so...'' I didn't know how to finish that sentence. Magnus and I had plans of lunch together. I couldn't help but smile at that that thought. Blushing because Izzy was scrutinizing me, I headed toward our rendez-vous point, leaving her behind. Or so I thought.

* * *

I was leaning on the bridge's railing observing the dark grey clouds that were filing the sky, when I heard footsteps. Since that part on Central Park was usually desert, it could only be him. Feeling bold, knowing he liked it, I turned to face him and said:

'' I was starting to feel lonely, waitin- ''

Instead of golden eyes, dark ones met mine. Instead of a smooth caramel skins and glittery hair that screamed for attention, a pale figure accentuated by black as night hair. Instead of him, it was her.

Instead of Magnus, Isabelle.

'' Iz.'' I squealed. The cold feeling installing itself in my stomach. I took a deep breath and retried. '' What are you doing here?'

'' Why? Waiting for someone else? The same one who stole you from us the whole week?'' she said, a smirk painted on her face and her arm crossed, as if challenging me to lie to her.

''I...'' I was short on words. What should I do? Magnus would soon join me here... But I was sick and tired of lies. What if it turned out... ok? I looked deep in Isabelle's eyes. I knew her so well, I could read the worry my behaviour caused, the hurt my hesitation caused and the trust she had in me.

I was scared, but I knew that telling her would bring me serenity.

'' There is someone I need you to meet.'' I finally whispered. Her smile made the freezing grasp that guilt had on me loosened.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my right hand. '_Did Jace lie when he said he was ok?' _But I had no time to think about that further. Seeing a figure at the corner of my eyes, I said: '' And he is right here.''

Coming toward us, his graceful lithe silhouette. For a second, I caught his expression, unguarded, a mixture of confusion and happiness. Soon, he retrieved his composure, an easy flirty smile on his lips. Again, I noticed he still had his ever present glamour.

Reaching out for his hand, I was about to introduce them when Isabelle exclaimed:

'' Wait, I know you. You're that downworlder from Taki's... The warlock!''

'' His name is Magnus.'' I muttered, and Izzy looked at me with wide eyes. Her eyes then drifted to our intertwined hands.

'' Pleasure to meet you again Isabelle.'' he curtly said, and my sister had the decency to look sheepish.

'' So you are the one who stole my brother the whole week?'' she teased.

'' Indeed, but can you really blame me? He is such sweet company.'' he answered, turning his gaze toward me and caressing my blushing face.

Isabelle opened her mouth – probably to embarrass me more – when thunder struck, brutally interrupting her. She looked up at the dark sky.

'' I don't think we should stay he-'' she started, but then hissed in pain grabbing her right hand. I also felt it, but dismiss it for the moment.

'' Are you alright?'' I said, reaching for her hand. That's when I saw it.

Both our voyance rune on our right hands were flashing a bright red-orange, the kind that one associated to the embers that fire left in its path. Instead of being sharp, the pain was now continuous. Isabelle looked at me with a confuse and vulnerable expression I wasn't used to. I didn't have any answer to give her.

'' Alexander my dear, you might want to look up.'' said Magnus. His voice was steady, but there was a slight tremor to it. I did as he said and gasped.

The dark clouds were covering the sky, shielding all light. The only source of light was from the exchange of lightnings in the sky. One could almost think it was night time. Right on top of the city, in the midst of the large clouds, a red symbol was shining. And it was shaped just like our sight runes.

'' Run.'' said Magnus, his eyes closed in concentration.

'' What?'' both Izzy and I said, in confusion.

'' Run.'' he insisted more urgently, opening his eyes. '' It feels like a powerful tracking spell, and I am willing to bet it is meant for you.''

Seeing us unmoving, he repeated: '' Run, Alexander!''

I grabbed Isabelle's hand and started running without any directions. I took a last glance toward the symbol and saw three lights emerging from its centre. One of them headed right toward us. Thinking the same, we changed direction, opting for the forest.

''_Lightwoods always find their ways or safe-heavens in the forest.''_ used to say our father. Now it was the time to see if it still applied to us.

Rain started to pour, and I clenched Isabelle's hand even harder. I didn't know what was happening. It all happened so fast. Everything seemed good. I was presenting the guy I was seeing to my sister. She and Jace had just reconciled with their loved ones. In the month we were here, we had managed more than survival, we had managed to live.

Should have known that heaven wouldn't let any fugitives.

Drenched by the freezing rain, trembling from fear, we continued to sprint. It didn't took long before we heard noises following us. We took different directions, and the forest seemed to open for us. Still, the noise – of flapping wings? - followed and approached. When I felt that it was near us – a fingertip away – I gave a push forward to Isabelle and turned to face it. _'I'll be damned if, after everything, I let them get my sister!' _

The angel that pursued us seized me and pushed me against a tree.

'' No!'' said Izzy, stopping. Should have known she would not leave me alone, still I had hoped.

I wouldn't let myself be an easy prey though, so I looked right at his eyes, defiantly. Lightening stroke and gave a better view of my captor. But I wasn't ready for what I saw. I felt like I couldn't breath.

Between strands of wet black as night hair, on a pale figure, grey eyes bore the same astonished expression as I had. Neither of us could look away from the other.

Finally I exhaled.


	7. Burn with me

**Thank you ****Blazing****F****ire22,****lilypotter72 ****and ****kirawalker**** for your ****loyal**** reviews! I do hope that it's getting better the more we advance in the story. My cliff****hangers are not the most mysterious one ****e****ver, bare with me. **

**This chapter was the first one I wrote before imagining this story. I edited it as many things changed from the draft but voila! **

**Without further ado, let's go!**

**I do not own anything.**

**P.S.: 'Pond' is such a cute word.**

* * *

_I'll always __bear the scar of__that burning feeling. So hot, it almost felt like thousand cold cuts. Red and orange laced together with feathers. That feeling of loosing an integral part of yourself, __unbelievable, yet the pain was too real to be denied._

_I'll always __remember__ the scent of ashes.__So thick, I could taste it. Black and grey as the feathers dissolved __in the air__. Drowning in the helplessness, __knowing it was all your doing, yet unable to fully grasp what was happening. _

_I'll __always be haunted by the screams of my siblings. __So agonizing, their pain became mine. Gold and white from the tear I made in the pendant. Hope for a second chance. __And the panic that ensued._

And I fell.

* * *

I heard Isabelle gasp and time stopped.

Luminous grey eyes were looking at me with the same avidity than mine. His lips were shaking, but not from the freezing rain I am sure. The grip he had on my shoulder loosened and morphed into an embrace. Hurriedly, I reciprocated his movements, careful not to touch his wings, and I held his trembling figure as close as could. My head reposed on his and I whispered his name.

'' Max... Max, Max.''

'' Alec.'' his soft voice said. His head jerked up and turned.

'' Izzy?'' he called tentatively.

Our sister was standing still, hands covering her mouth and eyes wide with disbelief. But hearing Max call her, euphoria took place as she came running. Having them both in my arms was a blessing and I tried hard not to let tears fall from my eyes. I don't know how much time passed before I pulled away. I had to take a good look at him. He seemed so much older than last time, with the marks he proudly bore on his skin and his tall stance.

I was going to say how glad I was to see him when blue sparks – like fireflies – came circling around me. We heard steps coming. Quickly I removed my glamour, took my bow and positioned myself between the noise and my siblings. _'Those sparks feel familiar.'_ was the only thing that had time to cross my mind and make me hesitate before a silhouette emerged from the shadow. On pure instinct, I drew an arrow and aimed at it, until I realized that I knew him.

'' Alexander! It's me.'' he said, hands raised in the air.

'' Magnus.'' I held down my weapon and soon two arms were circling my shoulders.

'' At last! I thought I'd lost you. That forest seemed to confound my tracking spell, I had to redo it repeatedly!'' His hands cupped my face. '' You're alright, dear?''

'' Alec, who is it?'' asked my younger brother. He had drawn out his feather-staff – which made me smile – but hadn't held it down yet. Even through his wariness, I could see the curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

'' Max, this is Magnus... I am kind of seeing him right now'' I said, my tell-tale blush making its apparition. '' Magnus, this is my brother, Max.''

'' Really pleased to meet you, young angel.'' said Magnus, bowing his head.

'' Hum, Alec, he is a warlock. He is dangerous.'' My brother told me, dropping his staff. He said that as if I hadn't noticed my partner's lineage. _'As if not knowing more about him hadn't been bothering me for a while now.'_

'' Exactly, Max.'' answered our sister, winking at him.

'' _Isabelle!_'' I hissed at her, causing Magnus and her to laugh while Max smiled, not sure if he understood her meaning. With all the tension that we felt in the last minutes, it did good seeing them more relaxed. I hated to have to break the atmosphere, but I needed to know...

'' Max, as happy as I am to see you, what are you doing down here?''

'' Oh right.'' he said, looking at us with a sad expression that flashes of lightening only seemed to accentuate. '' We are here to hunt you, or well the fallen. Ithuriel worked on a way to find all angels. Now we are dispatched everywhere to find you, well the fallen angels, not just you - ''

'' Max, Max, take your time. What did you mean by 'Ithuriel worked on a way to find all angels'?'' Isabelle said, placing a hand on his shoulder. I could feel Magnus gripping my hand, it reassured me.

'' He found a rune that could track all those who possesses a rune of his choice. Since we all get marked with the sight rune, he can find us all. And that's is exactly what is happening right now...''

'' A hunt.'' I said.

'' Yeah. It's happening everywhere in the world right now! At first, I wanted to go with those who would be in Great-Britain, because that is where they said that Jonathan Shadowhunter was and I thought you'd be with him. But it turned out that you -''

'' There are others?'' I interrupted his rambling. He didn't seem to mind though.

'' Alec, what you chose to do inspired a lot. Not surrendering for your loved ones, it is exactly what _caritas _means. '' The admiration in his eyes shocked me.

'' What you 'chose' to do? I thought you had been cast out because you all did something illegal.'' frowned Magnus. Even in the cold rain I could still feel the absence of warmth guilt caused. And I couldn't answer him, not right now. I was still stunned that others followed my lead... I only did that for my own selfish reason: protect my family.

I felt the grip on my hand loosened, and I looked at Magnus. I could see hurt in his look as he took my stunned silence as me ignoring him. '_But I can't tell him.'_

Before I could say something, my parabatai rune stung for a moment. But I knew what it meant.

_I need you_.

'' Jace.'' I said, and my siblings understood.

'' Right, I was with William, but he went for the other group! It's Jace? Oh, we need to go, there is only one place Will would bring them.'' And we all followed him. As I was concentrated on my parabatai link, I only briefly noticed how Magnus wasn't touching me, which was a rare feat.

* * *

' But first I had to get to them before Raziel.'

_And Thank the angel, they were together. Worry and fear must have been clear on my face as they immediately turned serious upon seeing me. _

_'' They are onto us.'' I simply said, but they got what I meant._

_'' They know about Clary and my downworlder dates?'' asked Izzy, incredulous. _

_'' I don't know, I don't think so, but they are interrogating around. We need -''_

_'' Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, Jonathan Christopher Lightwood and Alexander Gideon Lightwood.'' said a voice that sounded like two: both female and male at the same time.'' I have some questions for you.''_

* * *

We arrived near a large field that had a pond. With the darkness caused by the continuous storm, the dark red crumbled leaves falling and the far away dim lights of the skyscrapers, the place gave off an eerie feeling. In the midst of it all, Jace was on his knees, facing a tall black-haired blue-eyed man who held between a seraph blade and his body a red-haired girl...

'' Clary.'' whispered Isabelle near me.

Maybe it wasn't the best course of action, but seeing my parabatai on his knee, helpless, didn't sit right with me. Gripping my bow, I took out the feathered end of an arrow and aimed at the hand that was holding the seraph blade. I could sense the others stare at me, but they didn't make a move to stop me. I took a deep breath – we were a little over 300 feet* in distance, it was dark and raining and I didn't want to miss or Clary would take the shot – then released my arrow.

Receiving it directly on his hand, the angel – Will I supposed – dropped both the seraph blade and Clary. Jace didn't loose time to jump on his feet and grab his beloved. In the meantime – since I just declared our presence anyway – I ran forward to join him. I heard steps and I knew that Izzy, Magnus and Max had followed me.

Recovering from the surprise, the angel spread his wing and removed the arrow from his hand. I would have thought that Jace would make a move toward us... When we finally got there, Jace and the angel spoke simultaneously:

'' Max!''

'' We need to call an archangel for these fugitives judgement.'' Will continued, and I could see the hesitation on my brother's face. I realized just then how much in an impasse we were.

Max couldn't just ignore his duty because we were family. He could risk the same fate as us, and none of us would put him through that. Yet, there was no way we were giving in at this point. We made it this far not to return to this seemingly inevitable fate. I had met Magnus and wanted to work this relationship with him, even if it has only been a week since I knew him. Isabelle was finally steady and trusting someone other than her family. Jace and Clary looked happy... Jace and Clary. Memories came back to me at the thought of them.

_''Jace and Isabelle's love was illegal... Or we thought that Jace's was.''_

_''And don't you see? It makes her an angel!''_

_' They know about Clary and my downworlder dates?'' asked Izzy, incredulous._

_'All my lies...'_

There was only one exit, but I had to play my cards right and be the highest bidder.

'' Do it Max.'' I told him. It took everyone by surprise except Jace who had an unreadable expression on his face. Isabelle soon got her composure back and didn't protest, believing in my call. In Magnus eyes, I could see fear and... abdication?

'' No...'' I heard him whisper, but no one else listenned. Slowly, Max and Will pressed their hand together and began chanting their voices in harmony.**

'' _Uxor septem enim vertutes: castitas, caritas, humanitas, humilitas, patientia, temperantia et diligencia. _

_Veniunt, ultim__u__m judiciun_

_Facilis descensus averni.''_

Everything went silent. No more sound came from the never sleeping city. The rain was still falling, but landed without a noise. Even the ever falling leaves wouldn't rustled. Like the world has gone mute; waiting. It didn't have to wait long as light pierced the sky, right in the middle of the large sight rune. The ray of light was illuminating Max and Will whom hadn't move at all since the chanting. And it appeared, right over the pond.

No words could describe the being who had just been summoned. Its hair were golden and silver mixed together. Its wings, wide and large, had feathers – whiter then the first snow – and eyes embedded in each of them. Its beauty was to out of reach for our simple mind to grasp. And one single glance sufficed to identify him: Archangel Ithuriel.

'' Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, William Owen Herondale. You have called and I have come.'' it said, its voice the perfect neutrality, both female and male at once. Max and Will bowed at that. '' And here are the renegades.'' it added.

'' I am the sole renegade here.'' I said before anyone else could.

'' Alec, what are you - '' began Isabelle, but quickly got interrupted.

'' What is it that you mean, fallen one?'' enquired the patient but efficient holy creature. All his eyes were on me, which was quite intimidating.

'' I mean that my brother and sister are innocent of the crimes they are accused of.'' I stated. I heard Magnus and Izzy gasped at that, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Clary biting her lips, but not looking confused. _'So Jace really did told her everything'. _

The truth had to be exposed.

* * *

_'' What questions do you have, Archangel Ithuriel? We might just have the answers.'' Jace charmingly asked, while bowing as it was expected. _

_'' You surely do, for the questions are concerning you. Rumours had it that you were spending more time than necessary on earth, is or is it not true?'' It was a trick question and we all knew it. _

_'' We did.'' confirmed Jace. Only I could notice in his stance how less confident he was._

_'' Why?'' he asked, and I knew I had to do something. The truth would banish Jace and Izzy for rebellion. The truth had to be avoided. Because I am selfish._

_'' It is because of I'' I said._

* * *

'' How come?'' it asked.

'' I lied when I said we were going on earth to hide my secret. I lied when I said that my siblings went on earth with me to make me hear reason. I lied when I said that I am in love with Jace, my parabatai. And last but not the least, I lied and brought them here with me.''

'' No! It's not true -'' Isabelle started, but I interrupted her. I had to, it's her only chance.

'' It is her benevolence and love for her brother that makes her willing to sacrifice herself that way.''

'' Stop it Alec! I -''

'' Enough.'' said the archangel and silence returned. '' If you lied that much in heaven, how can I trust your word here on earth?''

'' I ask for trial by the Sword.'' Silence followed my words, shock among my siblings and Will. Only Magnus seemed to get fidgety by that.

'' What is the 'trial by the Sword'?'' he asked. It were his first word since the arrival of Ithuriel who suddenly took notice of him.

'' Why are you here, half-demon?''

'' Because I care.'' answered my warlock and, not for the first time, my heart started to race in my chest. _' I am so sorry.'_

'' You care?'' It sounded genuinely surprised, which offended me. '' Are you sure you are not here simply to protect your victim, you lustful -''

'' I ask for Maellartach.'' I repeated more rudely, interrupting the archangel. Normally, I would have never done something like that, but I had to make it stop, for Magnus' sake.

Taking in my request, it joined its hands together and placed them above its heart. Four runes flashed above its hands and suddenly it gripped something. From its chest, it extricated an adamas-made sword. it made two steps forward, creating small ripples on the surface if the pond and passed the holy blade to Will. Will then placed it in my hand and a huge weight was place on my shoulder at the same time. I tried to fight the numbing coldness settling in my mind, for my choice of words would be critic. True words, but chosen words.

* * *

_'' Why did you spent an abnormally large amount of time on earth?'' _

_'' Because I was in love with my brother, and I didn't want others to know. My siblings tried to distract me without assignment, but it wasn't working.''__I said, forcing the words out._

* * *

_'_' Why did you spent an abnormally large amount of time on earth?''

'' Because of Clarissa.'' I said, the words compelled to get out.

'' What does Clarissa have?''

'' She is a lost angel. From the Fairchild family.''

'' Are you or are you not in love with Jonathan Christopher Lightwood?''

'' I am not.''

'' Did you or did you not lie in heaven thus getting your siblings falsely accused?''

'' I did.''

'' Did you willingly burn your siblings and your wings to escape our interrogation?''

* * *

_'' And when you saw it didn't work, why didn't you, Jace, come for assistance?'' he asked my parabatai, and I knew he couldn't answer the question. My lies weren't perfect, so I did the only thing I thought that could help us escape._

_I broke in two the pendant shaped like two triangles united by a bar._

* * *

'' I did.''

Suddenly, the soul sword dropped from my hands. It heard enough.

Jace had his eyes closed in pain, but was still saying nothing. Tears of rage were rolling down from Izzy's cheeks. Max just looked scared for me. They all knew what I did. They all knew that I had sacrificed myself and bent the truth for them before and was doing it again. For my own selfish reason. I only hoped they understood how much my need for their well being.

I searched for Magnus, but he wasn't there anymore. _' I am sorry I lied to you, I was just so afraid that if the truth got out, my sibling would get hurt.''_ I told him in thoughts, even though he wouldn't know. I wouldn't have wanted him to see what was sure to happen anyway.

Recuperating the angel blade, Ithuriel pronounced its verdicts, his body evaporating in diffuse light.

'' Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, William Owen Herondale, you have accomplished your duty well. You can return home.'' And the both of them started to slowly fade into white sparks.

'' Clarissa Fairchild, you are hereby summoned to heaven to discuss your reintegration.'' Clary also started to turn in white sparks.

''Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, the charges against you are dismissed and you are summoned to heaven to discuss your reintegration.'' As they dissolved in white sparks too, I saw Jace touching his collarbone and looking at me.

And just before they disappeared, only one verdict was left. I couldn't see any of them, but Maellartach was still there, floating in the air. And Ithuriel's voice boomed over me his sentence:

'' Alexander Gideon Lightwood, accursed one. For your heart that devises wicked plots, your lying tongue and the discord you sowed among your brethren,... Thy life shall end. ''

At that moment, vengeance and sacrifice became one.

And innocent blood was spilled.

* * *

*** 300 feet = 91 meters. At Olympics, in the 'outdoor shooting' category, the maximum range for us mundane is 300 ft/91 m on a 4ft/1,2m diameter target. I supposed that Alec is (was?) naturally that good in archery, maybe a bit more.**

**** The Latin means: '' For the seven virtues: chastity, charity, kindness, humility, patience, temperance and diligence / come, the last judgement / easy is the fall to hell.''**


	8. Rain or it's all about me

**Oh wow! First, many thanks to my loyal reviewers BlazingFire22 and lilypotter72! Also, thanks a lot to new reviewers The High Warlock of Glitter, HiddenPanda13 and MyChemicalFandom! Really, thank you, guys. **

**Second, it's a multiple POVs chapter. As usual, heaven in _italics,_ earth in ordinary writing. **

**Third, the time line is irregular, but I hope it's not too confusing. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything that is to disclaim, **

**Be entertained.**

* * *

_Numbing detachment and the loss. _

_Clary couldn't explain why she felt like she lost something, but all the emotion she felt moments ago in the park had suddenly disappeared. The adrenaline when Jace and her ran away from that angel, the jolt of fear when he got to them, the realization when he told them what should happen, the trust she felt for Jace, that moving feeling when Alec spoke up in front of the wonderfully terrifying creature she so wanted to draw... _

_And then Clary realized what it is she lost. Here she was in heaven and she didn't yearn for her prismacolour. She had no envy to draw anything. What she had once judged as beautiful didn't leave any impression on her; like a picture you're so used to see that it becomes natural for it to be that way. She tried to recall the archangel, whom its beauty had left her in awe, but it only seemed dull. Even the sight of her beautiful and now winged boyfriend did not caused the usual giddy feelings and increase of her heartbeat. She knew she loved him, but it was only that: a fact. _

_No warmth, no coldness, no colours – only black or white, no shades in between – no empathy and no emotions. Perfect neutrality. _

_Heaven was a harsh place, with rules that tended toward a greater good, she only then comprehended. To remove all temptation, all passions and feelings had had to be removed. When she looked at Jace, he forced a small smile that didn't reach his eyes._

_'' Now you see how it always had been here.''_

_'' What do we do now?'' she asked, There was no way she would let things that way. Angels had rebelled, it was for a good reason wasn't it?_

* * *

_''_ Dear Jace, I hope you hear that prayer of mine... There are things I need to tell you. I'll be quick, so listen. You always had an exceptional instinct. I always told you you were crazy following it, but now I want you to.

* * *

When the sight rune appeared in the sky, Jace took Clary's hand and they started running. Many time the girl tried to ask him what was happening or why did their rune started to shine red and hurt, but he didn't know. Instinct told him that they were trapped anywhere they went, but he didn't want to believe it. Thinking of somewhere to hide, Jace headed toward the port near the Hudson River, Clary in tow.

But of course, his instinct had been right. One of the three lights that had emerged from the clouds had headed toward them and was rapidly catching up.

Jace got tackled on the ground, but he surely wasn't letting himself be an easy prey. Using the ground as support, he struggled to turn on his back and push off his enemy at the same time. When he managed to do so, Jace threw himself on him, careful not to slip in the damped soil. He was ready to hit when he saw blue eyes and dark hair. He flinched and that moment of hesitation was enough for the other one to turn them around and hold Jace's shoulders, dominating him. The angel smirked and said:

'' Not bad, young one! But it seems my striking appearance caused your lost. Ah, matters of the heart -''

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Clary had found a heavy pole made of iron and used it to hit him on his side – right bellow the rib-cage – efficiently making him brutally exhale all the air in his lung. She might have been tiny, but using a pole increased her strength. Using the angel's surprise to his advantage, Jace pushed him off him, took out one of his seraph blade and put it right at his enemy's throat. It was his turn to smirk:

'' Thanks Clary. Seems like 'matters of the heart' might be my salvation in the end.''

Surprising them both, the dark haired angel started to laugh. Not a condescending laugh, but an honest one. Calming himself, he took a serious tone and said:

'' Okay, okay, I admit it, it's my lost. Now release me, we don't have that much time and there are things I need to tell you.''

'' You are down right confusing. Please, tell me why should I let you go? You're hunting us.'' Jace declared. Eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'' Trust your instinct and check my left shoulder.'' the guy simply said, his smirk returning on his face.

Confused, Jace still did as suggested. What would he loose checking that guy's shoulder? Maybe he really did have something important to say. And the guy was right, his guts told him the fight they just had was more a play-fight than a real one. '_Maybe he is not our enemy_.'

Revealing the angel's left shoulder, Jace saw a star-shaped scar. Releasing his grip on the blade, he then proceed to uncover his own left shoulder, where he bore the exact same scar.

* * *

_Jace looked at their small group. Clary, even though she seemed more distant, had conserved her strong mind and he could see her determination in the green eyes he knew he loved, even if his feeling was dulled here. It will take some time to get used to the numbing and fight it. Izzy was in some kind of trance, still shocked by her brother's sacrifice. Putting his hand on his collarbone, where his parabatai rune was, Jace tried to focus. He was starting to feel it tingling, and he heard a voice. '_I am with you brother.' _Jace thought before he turned his gaze toward Max and Will. William Herondale... his blood-related family..._

_'' I didn't have to do a lot, as... Alec was ready to take the blame it seems, but now that we made it here, what is the task you talked about?'' _ _Jace said, his voice flinching a bit on Alec's name. Hearing her brother's name, Isabelle snapped out of her trance, eyes on fire. _

_'' You didn't even try to intervene... Why didn't you? Were you... Were you on board with this plan? Are you okay with what he just did?'' she asked, voice trembling of rage, which, considering the numbing she must also feel, was quite a feat. _

_'' Izzy, listen, we had to-''_

_'' Are you?'' she shrieked in desperation. From her point of view, it sounded like Jace had wanted this to happen, had betrayed her brother..._

_'' Iz.'' he tried again, but she wouldn't have it. She jumped on him, making them both fall._

_'' Izzy!'' exclaimed Max. Jace didn't even try to defend himself as Isabelle started to hit his chest. It hurt, but he felt like he deserved it._

_'' You knew what he said wasn't true! You knew we only just now discovered Clary's heritage! You knew and you didn't do anything! He did this for us, for you. You didn't even try. And now... And now...'' _

_Her punches, like her voice, weakened. She didn't say anything anymore, but a single tear fell from her eyes._

* * *

The rain had stopped, but water were still falling from his eyes. As Magnus pressed his back against a wall of the cathedral where Alec had asked him out, he let himself fall on the cold wet ground. He couldn't help but to reminisce what had just happened. So many thoughts in his head, all concerning the blue-eyed angel... _his_ blue-eyed angel insisted a dark voice in his mind.

He was running away, needing some time alone when he had heard the holy creature's high and adamant voice.

Looking at the dark, but calming sky, Magnus saw the sun setting, tainting the clouds a bloody red and his mind echoed the last four words he had heard today:

''..._Thy life shall end.''_

The setting sun was red and Magnus' tears were falling. Those were the only certitude he had now.

* * *

'' What does that mean?'' asked Clary, eyes wide as she looked at the pair, uncertain.

'' It means I finally found my lineage.'' softly said Jace, in shock. He knew that deep n his heart, he'll always be a Lightwood, Alec had made sure that he felt accepted. But finally seeing someone blood-related to him... he didn't know how he felt. Not as confident as he'd thought he would when he was young.

'' My name is Will Herondale, and as pleased as I am to meet you, I really would rather if we had that conversation without me on the wet ground and you on top of me. As pleasant as it sounds, it's not really.'' said Will. Jace got up and helped his ancestor out.

'' What's happening?'' asked Clary, still in disbelief of what she was witnessing. Minutes ago they were chased by an angel, and now that angel turned out to be Jace long lost family.

'' There is a hunt happening everywhere in the world right now. We are seeking the fallen with their voyance rune and bring them to justice.''

At his words, Clary's grip on her pole tightened, as if to defend Jace if Will made a move, but Jace calmly stated:

'' Or you are doing horrible at this job, or there is something else that's being plot. Since I like to think I come from an amazingly talented bloodline, I'll bet on the latter.''

* * *

'' I know it seems suicidal, what I did. All my life I had lived to protect you guys, my world, my family. It's all I had ever wanted. At the same time, it always felt like the world was against that. Every time I hoped, every time I dreamed, rain had to fall and ruin it all... And I would have gladly and selfishly died for you to be happy.

But now, when I close my eyes, there isn't just you, Isabelle and Max, there is also someone else.

* * *

_'' Isabelle, listen to me now.''_

_Even thou her stubbornness, once the emotions calmed down inside her, __she knew she was going to listen. He was family too, Alec always made it clear. Thinking about what her brother would have wanted her to do, she nodded for him to continue. _

_'' First, I know you are worried, but... Alec is alive.'' he whispered to everyone's shock. Isabelle opened her mouth, but anticipating what she was going to say, Jace pulled his shirt revealing a non-faded parabatai rune. She let a sigh of relief before asking:_

_'' I am sorry I hit you, Jace. But why in the angel's name haven't you said anything during his trial?''_

_'' Do you really think he would have let me? You tried and look how well it worked. It's not like I want to be here... Actually, there is only one reason why I don't cast off my wings to return on earth. Don't give Clary that look, it's not totally because of her! They are changes that __are__ happening, the rebellion Jonathan Shadowhunter started, __maybe we can finish it. I think Alec gave us the perfect chance to do so, I don't want to waste it... My instinct tells me -''_

_'' Oh yeah, that crazy instinct of yours. Why do you trust it so?'' _

_'' Because I am an Herondale, now stop interrupting. Will told us about a task that needs to be done here in heaven. And then we'll be free. What Alec fought for us will be acquired. It might be his only chance to escape another trial too. It might be all our unique chance... So, Isabelle Lightwood, will you help us do this?'' _

_She was silent, but Jace knew her decision was already taken. One could think that she was the contraire of Alec, __but knowing them both, Jace knew it was a family trait. They both acted on their feelings, hearts on their sleeves. It's just that Alec over-analyzed his decisions afterwards, while Isabelle dealt with the outcomes as they came. _

_'' Did you knew about this?'' she asked, looking sideways to Max. Biting his bottom lip, he nodded his head. She got up while mumbling about 'always being the last one to know' and 'foolish boys'. Then, she extended her hand toward Jace, smirking, and said:_

_'' Well, what are you waiting for down there, Lightwood?''_

* * *

'' I have met someone over the last week and I want to fight for that relationship. I want to feel his love and make his heart mine. I want him proud of me. I want to know everything there is about him. I want him to know all that.

And I can't do that if I am dead right? Nor if I am in heaven, for he would never be able to follow...

But I am given a second chance, Jace. I am alive, and I am going to fight in the rebellion. I hope we'll succeed.

I hope you'll join in this fight, with you I can do anything.

* * *

Since the first time they've met, Magnus had desired the boy. He had always been one to go for what his heart asked, no strings attached. Carnal pleasure and ephemeral bliss. When Alec, two days after the demonic attack, had invited him to the pub, of course he'd seized the chance. Never would he have expected what happened.

The fallen angel had offered him his gratitude for saving him, his trust by confiding a part of his story and affection as he invited the warlock on a date. Three things in his long life that nobody ever offered him, nor had he thought he was seeking. And it made him feel more than the demon he was, it made him feel alive. In need. Human. It's scared him. He was afraid to lose those precious feelings, so he tried not to scare Alexander away. For him, Magnus gave Alec the only thing he could. Time. He knew how angels were wary of the fallen archangels' offspring. He had known that the boy hadn't told him everything about their fall, he had known from his hesitance that he hadn't told his family about him and that he wasn't ready yet and he had known that the boy, as addicted to Magnus as he was, would never choose him first.

And that's why he had ran away, it'd hurt to much. His unattached heart had gotten entangled by Alexander, enraptured as he slowly, but surely began his own fall. The angel didn't even know the power he had on the half-demon.

He had witnessed how kind and selfless Alec was, but he hadn't thought it would go to the point of pretending in front of an archangel, for his siblings' sake. Magnus knew about the holy hierarchy and for angels, archangels were their immediate superior thus a great respect were due to them.

'_It's probably Alec's lies in heaven that had caused his doom_.' He thought bitterly, grabbing his leg and putting his head on his knees.

'' What should I do now?'' he whispered.

No.

He was stronger than that.

If Alec showed him anything, it was that love gave strength to fight for what you wanted... Love? Yes love. Magnus was starting to love Alec, not lust after him like he did so many others. He'll be damned if he let his angel escaped that easily. Alec had been fighting for the rebellion? Then he would too.

* * *

With all my love, Alec.''

* * *

A drop of blood. A single one.

As I fell on the ground, I thought that the Mortal Sword would have hurt more. Only then do I notice that, if it didn't hurt, it was because I hadn't been the one who received the blow. Raising my head, I look around, only to see a silhouette not far from me. Getting closer, I notice that I know the brown haired guy.

'' Simon.'' I call him out, but nothing answers me..

Reaching him, I turn him around and see the cut crossing his torso from his right shoulder to his left hip. The large cut is luminous, but didn't harm him in any physical way. But looking at the soul sword not far, I see a single drop of blood on its blade, and it terrifies me. Simon might not have been hurt physically – Maellartach only harms angelic creatures – but he is now tainted.

When his mundane life will end, he'll ascend to the angel realm.

On the good side, Isabelle was now there, they would end up to be together, but on the other hand, he didn't choose that fate. What if he doesn't like it? '_But then why did he do this?' _I ask myself, but I suspected the answer. He had pushed me on the ground to take the blow in my place... _'Did he knew that only holy beings could be kill by the sword?'_ but that was also a pointless question.

There was no way he knew.

Adjusting the sword on my belt and taking Simon in my arms – one arm under his knees one under his shoulders – and brought him to the old church we inhabited.

Once there, I as gently as possible lied Simon on my bed, awkwardly removed his shirt for he may be more comfortable and left the room. Then, I went to the hall, placed Maellartach on the altar, and sat in one of the pews. _'What should I do now?' _I ask myself. When Simon will wake up, I'll have to have a long conversation about prudence with him, then I'll have to thank him. He didn't know it, but he gave me a second chance. And I intended to use it well. As determination flared in me, I placed my hands together and close my eyes. In my mind I see a sparkly man, then my younger brother's voice come to me. I remember what he said that morning in the park:

_'' ...__I wanted to go with those who would be in Great__-__Britain, because that is where they said that Jonathan Shadowhunter was...__'' _

With some sort of plan forming in my head, I begin my prayer:

'' Dear Jace, I hope you hear that prayer of mine...

* * *

**If you want to see what caused me to be three days late, go read _People come for the mystery_ on my profile!**

**Next chapter probably on May the 27th.**

**Spoiler: Next chapter is called '' True'' and has intense malec moments. I think.**


	9. True

**Thank you ****lilypotter72 ****for the review! ****You ****are way too perspicacious**** on this story, but I love it.**

**Hum, sorry for the abrupt begin****n****ing, ****couldn't resist to put some Almon (?) moment in there****.**

**Warning: remember, rated T.**

**Not owning the characters.**

**I know last chapter wasn't the best, but hope you'll love it people!**

* * *

''_I __understand__ why we had to get back here, I really do... But how could you have been so sure we would manage to? And how come Alec is still alive? Did you all planned that?'' question__ed__ warily Isabelle. She still didn't trust that Will. Yes, she would help with the task he gave them, but she still felt like she'd been trick__ed__ and she didn't like that. _

_Will only s__mil__ed and told her: __'' I had back-ups prepared, I'm sure Alec is in safe hands right now.''_

* * *

'' What in the name of everything that is good on earth are you doing?''

I jumped at the sound of that groggy voice. Concentrated on my task, I had forgotten that Simon was resting upstairs in my room; therefore, he could wake up at any moment and see what I was doing. Which wasn't a sight anyone would appreciated.

Not wanting to repeat the hunting incident from today – I wouldn't bet on my luck again – I had taken out a seraph blade and started to scrap the surface of my right hand, right were the sight rune was. Since I didn't want to injure myself too much, I was doing it slowly and as delicately as possible with my left hand, but process was quite bloody. The sun had set an hour ago, I had lit the votive candles. As, practical my thinking had been, I am pretty sure I didn't give off the right impression... Seeing him approaching me like I was a scared animal, with both his hand up in the air, I was now convinced that I didn't give the right impression.

'' I knew you had a death wish, but seriously, it's not as desperate as it seems, I am sure. Look at the bright side of the situation, Isabelle is safe right? I mean she is now a full angel so... not in danger anymore, right? And you are alive and well life is beautiful and there is so much thing you could do!.. So, yeah, please drop the knife and let's bandage you up and... and -''

Giving him an annoyed stare, I finally cut his rambling. '' I am not trying to kill myself.'' Then, feeling bad for the cold tone I used and remembering that he actually saved my life, I added: '' And thanks for saving me earlier today.''

''...You're welcome, I guess.'' He blinked a couple of time, his eyes shifting from my bloodied hand to my face. '' So, you sure you're alright, right?''

'' Simon, I kill demons for living, if I had wanted to kill myself, don't you think I would have found a more efficient process than scrapping the top of my hand?'' Then, registering what I had just said, I frowned. '' Forget that. I am just trying to remove my sight rune.''

'' Why? I mean, what happened earlier? And, don't get me wrong, but why am I alive? Or, not injured?'' he asked, confused. He sat next to me, sending some wary look at the blade. Continuing with my task, I answered him.

'' Angels were hunting us, fallen angels, to bring us to 'justice'. They tracked us with our sight rune, hence why I am removing it. I can't use you like a human shield every time... Speaking of.'' I said, raising my voice and staring right in his eyes, to make sure he understood. '' Have you any idea how imprudent you were? Didn't you think of the consequences? You could have died! Ithuriel could have used any other blade, you were lucky it was the Mortal Sword, which only harms angelic creatures. But that, you didn't know, didn't you? It was completely... What are you smirking at?''

Simon was smirking at me since the middle of my lecture and I narrowed my eyes at him. '' So, you were worried about me.'' he said and I blushed.

'' No! What are you -'' I protested a bit too fast maybe as his smirk turned into a way too happy smile.

'' You do care about me. And here I thought you hated me, but maybe we'll be able to start our own bromance.''

'' I am not starting a whatever you just said. And I don't hate you.'' I said, frowning. '_Why would he think that?'_

'' Oh, I thought you did, since, you know, I am dating your sister and you're not really forthcoming...'' he awkwardly said.

'' Of course as you said, she is my sister. She is definitively out of your league. Yet, for some reasons, she likes you. A lot. Isabelle trusts you and it scares me... What if you hurt her? I have to be intimidating, so that you'll fear breaking her heart. Do you know what would happen if you ever broke her heart?'' I said. I saw him gulp as he looked down and I noticed how I had unconsciously pointed my blade at him. I dropped it beside me and took the bandages I had prepared.

'' Will I ever see her again?'' he softly asked, looking back up in my eyes. I paused, searching for my words, but knowing they wouldn't come, I simply nodded. He smiled and tried to change subject.

'' So... What will you do now?'' He asked me and before I could tell him about Great-Britain, I heard the main door opened. Since my siblings and I had put glamours and camouflage runes on the church on our first day, there was only two possibilities on who it could be: someone we had already invited here before or someone who could see beyond our runes – an archangel or a fallen archangel's offspring. Since my siblings and Clary were in heaven and Simon was right beside me, it couldn't be the former... Seizing back the seraph blade, I quickly got up.

'' Help me blow the candles and hide there. Come out only if I tell you'' I hissed at Simon pointing in the general direction of the altar. I saw the corner of his lips nervously go up a bit before he complied. The place was in the complete darkness.

The intruder was still in the entrance, but it would be only a matter of time before he reached the second pair of doors leading to the main hall where we were. Placing myself behind the nearest pillar, I waited for him. At first, I could only hear my own heart beat, frantic under the adrenaline. Soon enough, the sound of hinges loudly complaining broke the thick silence. When the doors softly closed behind the intruder, hesitant steps could be heard. As careful as the intruder was, his footsteps echoed in the spacious hall of the church, giving me a relatively good insight of where he was. He was walking down the aisle, and soon he will be right beside me. Keeping completely still, calming my nerves on the edge despite my increasing heart beat and ignoring the throbbing pain self-inflicted of my right hand, I waited. Only three more steps...

Two...

One.

Swiftly, I stepped away from my hideout, placed my left foot behind him and pushed his torso with my shoulder – making him trip. Hitting the ground loudly, the intruder let out a gasp of surprise. Clearly he hadn't thought there would be anybody here. Before he could get up, I placed one leg on his chest to immobilize him, took his hands and held them over his head. In the complete darkness and through his struggling, I couldn't distinguish him well, but pale blue electrical sparks started to form in his hands, telling me it was a warlock. Putting my blade at his throat, I hissed:

'' Stop immediately and tell me who you are and what you want.''

At the sound of my voice, he stopped all movements and sharply inhaled. The sparks in his hands morphed from electrical threat to soft light-diffusing flickers that flew around us. I took a good look at him and gasped.

His black silky hair, though now dishevelled, his golden almond-shaped eyes, shining with shock, his exotic caramel skin, his smell, like sandalwood... A rush of heat went up my cheeks. Loosening my grip on him, dropping my blade on the floor besides us and removing my leg from his chest, straddling him instead, I whispered:

'' Magnus?''

He started to tremble and raised his hands, slowly, as if he wanted to touch me but feared I would break. His eyes were studying me, intensively and disbelievingly. When his fingers touched my burning cheeks, they steadied and he palmed my face. He ran his fingers down caressing my lips, my chin then my neck and I leaned in his touch. It has been a day and had missed him. He suddenly let out a shaking breath.

'' You are alive?'' he asked, his voice so low, I wouldn't be that close to him I wouldn't have heard.

I nodded and abruptly he pulled me down in an embrace.

'' You are alive.'' he softly stated. As good as I felt in his arms, there were questions that I had to ask him, so I got up.

'' Why are you here?'' I asked in hushed voice, as if raising it would break the atmosphere. I saw a flash of hurt pass on his features and regretted my choice of words. Quickly I added: '' It's not what I meant, I am happy to see you here. I was just wondering... What brought you here?''

He sighed before answering. '' I-I thought you were dead, Alexander. I was going to... to mourn you.'' It was the first time I heard him so fragile. Reflecting the magical lights dancing around us, I could see his eyes shining.

'' Well, I am not, thanks to Simon...'' Remembering Simon, I reluctantly got up from Magnus and helped him got up. I took my stele out and lit back the votive candles around the place.

'' Simon.'' I called and my voice echoed. '' It's safe to come out now.''

From behind the altar, Simon came out, Maellartach in his hands. He send me a sheepish look before placing it back where it was. Then, noticing Magnus he approached us, confusion clear in his expression.

'' Mr. Bane? From Taki's last week?'' he asked, and Magnus smirked at him.

'' The one and only, but call me Magnus. I heard that it is you that saved my Alexander?'' Magnus said, not an emotion passing through his mask. It's only then that I noticed how less vulnerable he looked in front of others. Since Simon was here, there were no more traces of the shining in his eyes or the fragility in his voice.

'' Hum, yeah, but it was nothing really. I mean it's just a super angelic sword blow, right?'' He said, a bit awkwardly. Uncomfortable silence followed and he sent me a look. I wanted to talk to Magnus, but not in front of him and maybe it appeared on my face, since he then said: '' Well, I know when I am not wanted. I'll be in Izzy's room if you need me.''

He left and I was suddenly really aware of his presence. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, but I also wanted to talk to him. So I sat back in one of the pews and made a gesture for him to come. He had been strangely silent for a while. He sat besides me and he took notice of my hand.

'' What happened to you?'' he asked as he took my right bandaged hand, concern written in his eyes.

'' I scrapped the top of my hand to remove my sight rune.'' I answered. Taking comfort in my hand between his, I continued. '' Why did you left?''

Before answering, he kissed my hand and I felt the lingering pain in it diminish. '' Alec... you were throwing yourself in certain death for your siblings. It hurt... I have never been attached to someone else like that. And now that I have, I couldn't bear to see you lose that fight without fighting it... I can't even hold it against you, it's who you are, and you'll always choose your loved one first...''

Sitting here near one another, I remembered the second time we had met. At that time, I was haunted by my lies, which I thought if I ever revealed I would endanger my siblings. I was scared of a future in which I didn't really believed in. I had wanted to hope.

Now, it was time to do more than hope. I had to fight for what I wanted. Protect what was precious to me. Make happen the future my siblings believed in and Jonathan Shadowhunter talked about. Chase my desires, what I know in my heart to be true. Taking a deep breath, I plunged.

'' Magnus... I love you.'' I stated, my eyes looking right at his. '' You are my loved one too.'' His eyes were wide, as if it was unbelievable for him, yet his lips couldn't help but from a smile. '' I know it's early to say that, but that's how I feel. I want for an 'us' to happen, but first, I need to know that you want that too, that you'll be honest with me. You don't need to say it back, just -''

'' I love you too, Alexander.'' he said, interrupting my rambling, but I didn't mind. My heart skipped a beat and he added: '' I have never been that attached to someone. If there is one thing your near death experience taught me, it's that I want you in my life so much. If for that you want honesty... I'll give it to you.'' He said the last part hesitantly, but I could see the determination in his eyes and I knew he was being honest. I tried with something simple at first.

'' What is your Devil's Mark?''

He paused a moment, an unreadable expression on his face and I feared he was going to refuse. It's then I saw a shimmering in his eyes, and I realized something.

'' I think you will have to be more obvious, since I can't _see _right.'' I told him pointing my right hand with my eyes. From the shimmering I had caught, I guessed that he had removed his second glamour, the one he wore all the time when I had the sight rune. But now, without it, I couldn't see through powerful natural glamour. _'That's going to be __a hindrance__.' _ I thought.

He nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, I marvelled at the sight. Vertically slitted pupils – like a cat's – in golden iris, with flicker of forest green inside, looked back at me. But what stunned me wasn't their incontestable beauty, but the fear I saw in them.

'' Why would you want to hide?'' I softly asked him, trying to convey how he shouldn't.

'' Because they're the proof that I am a monster, a demon... No let me finish. They are the constant reminder of what caused my mother to suicide. They remind me of how much I am not good for you and they make me doubt my own integrity sometimes. How can you really trust me, when a part of me come from what you were taught all your live to hate, Alexander? You must have guessed that I was from a powerful lineage right? Do you know who my father is?.. I-It's Asmodeus, the Prince of Lust, one of the seven fallen archangel. I am not good for you, Alexander...''

He held so much rage inside him, I had to make him see what I saw in him. I cupped his face and held it so he looked at me. '' It's not your fault who your parents are and what your mother did. You... I trust you because I got to know you and see how you cared. You never pushed me to do anything I didn't want, and knowing you are the son of the Prince of Lust... I only now realized how meaningful it is. I love you for who you are, Magnus, you as a being, you, the _half-mundane_.'' I stressed the last word, hoping he would understand. I wished I was as good as Jace with words, and that I could make him comprehend how he was the only one defining himself as a demon. That I could tell him that he never did anything to earn the title 'demon'. If anything, I was the one who burned my wings and fell from high place, and I would burn again if it meant being with him. But I wasn't as good as my parabatai, so I didn't tell him and just hoped he understood. '' Your eyes are beautiful, just like you'' I placed my hand over his heart '' are.''

For a moment he kept silence, then he bent forward as if asking permission to kiss me, and I lost control. I kissed him with a passion he hurriedly reciprocated. One of his hand was behind my neck, pulling me deeper in the kiss, the other around my shoulders, just holding me and I felt warmth spread in me. Did he know how much his touch affected me? I placed my hand in his hair, so soft, moaned as his tongue explored my mouth and melted under his touch. I was a flustered mess, but an addicted one, still in need for more. Wanting to be closer, to feel more of him, and feeling bold, I moved my hand, slowly, down his neck and his back to his hips, and I sensed him shiver under my touch. Then he gasped as I playfully grabbed him and lift us, not disconnecting our lips. His legs circled my waist. With a renewed fervor and a strange sens of urgency, I brought us toward my room not too far fortunately.

As soon as I dropped him on my bed and tried to push him down, I felt him become rigid, trying to seize back his self control and be more cautious with me. I sigh and stopped our kissing, lips swollen. If it wasn't clear enough that I wanted to give myself fully to him...

'' I want to make love to you, Magnus, if you want me.'' I told him, my voice husky, and my cheeks painted in red.

... now it was clear.

His eyes widened and before I could continue our make out, he placed a hand on my chest, stopping me.

'' Are you sure?'' he asked a bit our of breath and his cat eyes dilated. He was completely afflicted by the want too.

As an answer, I removed my shirt, threw it somewhere behind me, and leaned on him to kiss him softly.

'' If you want it.'' I whispered, brushing his lips.

He didn't need more convincing.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning and felt his warm breath on the back of my head, my heart was filled with warmth and giddiness. I could barely feel his touch, slow and light just like feathers, caressing my back, but I knew his hands were shaking. I let out a sigh when I understood what was probably troubling him.

On my back, two giant white scars and red burn marks could be seen from where my wings had been.

'' They don't hurt, you can touch them if you want.'' I told him, but instead of doing so, He simply drop two soft kisses on my back. Then, he circled my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't protest, instead I leaned on him, giving him access to my neck, which he promptly started kissing. His movements were slow and loving. I was in bliss.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. I heard footsteps, loud and quick, and a voice, frantic, through my door as someone passed by. I knew who it was, but what he was saying wasn't making any sense.

'' Bleeding? Who?... No... Okay, just turn on your left and it should be there... Okay, I'll open the door, just wait a sec...'' said Simon.

Getting out of bed, Magnus and I quickly got dress, confused by what was happening. We looked at each other and he gave me a pack on the lips before we got out of my room and headed to the main hall. I saw the doors opened and Simon came in with a lady, both carrying a gravely injured man. Quickly I took the injured man from them, my runes making me stronger than both of them.

'' Simon, I'll bring him to Jace's room. Go fetch some first aid-kit behind the altar'' I told him, on alert mode. Jace's room was the nearest from here.

Dropping the bleeding person on the bed, Magnus approached.

'' Let me help.'' he said and before I could answer, he started remove the stranger's shirt and check the bruises.

The poor man had blue and purple contusions covering his body, but the worse was his back. Two deep gashes were heavily bleeding. The man lost so much blood, his skin was an unhealthy pale grey and freezing to the touch. His black hair were sticking on his face due to the blood and his cold sweat, but I could see he had Asian features.

Simon came in with the first aid-kit and quickly left. Magnus seized it and took what he needed. Then, he started chanting and I could see a diffuse royal blue light emanate from his fingers. Leaving Magnus to tend the injured one, as there was nothing else I could do, I went to join the lady who was with Simon in the main hall. She looked exhausted and a bit on edge and Simon was trying to calm her, patting her back and whispering something, but he didn't have much success. She had red hair and was quite petite. She looked like she was about 40. When I approached, her wide green eyes immediately landed on me. She looked scared and seemed strangely familiar.

'' Is he alright?'' she asked her voice soft.

'' He will be, Magnus is tending to him.'' I reassured her, before starting to interrogate her. '' Could you tell me what happened? He looks like he has been in a fight and you look shaken.''

'' He is back.'' She whispered. '' If it wasn't for that angel, I'd be dead... He would have killed me.''

'' Did you say 'angel'?'' I was confused, that man was an angel? Then those gashes on his back...

'' Yes, an angel. The one injured is an angel. And He ripped the angel's wings.'' She said, her voice still quiet, as if she was afraid to be heard.

'' Who is 'He'?'' I asked, trying my best to puzzle back together what the lady was saying. She confused me even more by her answer.

'' Are you a Lightwood? Is Clary safe?''

'' Yes, my name is Alec and Clary is safe. Now tell me, who is 'He' and who are you?'' I asked once again, seizing her wrist so I might have her attention.

'' I'm Jocelyn Fray, and 'He' is... Clary's father... The 'Morning Star'.''

* * *

**I would really like to hear what you guys thought about that chapter.**

**Next chapter maybe on the 29th may. It will be named 'The Nexus'**


	10. The nexus

**lilypotter72_,_ BlazingFlames22, thank you guys so much for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: You recognize it? It's not mine. You have a doubt? It's not mine. You think it's mine? It's probably not. **

**Enjoy**.

* * *

_'' What is it? You seem nervous. Don't you think __we __will be able to retrieve it?'' Jace asked Will, confidence oozing from the former. __'' It's not like it was __Raziel __the 'Keeper of Secrets' who had it. I have a good feeling about this.'' he added. '_And Alec's blessing.' _he thought, without actually saying it. The prayer Alec had sent him right after the hunt was his, and his only. _

_Snorting, the dark haired angel immediately took an air of nonchalance. '' Oh no, I have a good feeling about it too. It's just – Ah, never mind.'' Will said, smirking at the younger Herondale. Although, his blue eyes told a different story, as he kept sending looking around._

_'' Come on, I know another blue-eyed angel who couldn't lie to me. __So spill__.'' Jace said, trying for a friendlier approach. Will simply sent him a__n__ annoyed glare before he continued to glance at his surrounding, though less __subtly._

_'' It's just that the back-up I had... __He should have made contact with Alec and returned by now.'' He sighed, and went away. He didn't like to talk about his worries, especially not if they were concerning that person. __It was probably a family trait, but Jace was annoying when he wanted to know something. Even more when Clary wasn't around to distract him. B__u__t they needed Clary to study the high level runes, as she seemed proficient with them. __A couple of days since she is in heaven and already she is mastering all those commonly known. It surprised all, as she was a Fairchild __and they weren't that prone to master runes, but then no one knew who her father was. _

_It was fortunate enough, __since__ they would need those superior runes __to retrieve the Mortal Cup from Ithuriel..._

* * *

He was still sleeping, the angel Magnus had healed, but I wasn't lowering my guard. I had no intention whatsoever to hurt him, but it didn't mean he didn't. In a way, I was still the angel's enemy. Sitting by the side of the bed, elbows on my knees and hand joined in front of me, I was observing him, he didn't look like he was dying anymore. His previous grey skin gained more colour – the shade though a bit pale, was healthier – and he appeared more relaxed. Now that I was looking, the oddest trait about him was his hair. They looked dark at first, but I could see they had silver at the end of it. And with time, the silver only seemed to fade.

But all that musing over the stranger's appearance was too keep me from thinking too much about the information I just had. If the lady – Jocelyn – was right, Jace, Isabelle and Max were in danger.

* * *

''_'__He__' __i__s... C__l__ary's father... The 'Morning Star'_.''

'' The 'Morning Star'? You mean Lucifer?'' I had asked in disbelief.

'' No.'' She had said, a dark look on her face. '' His angelic descendant... His angelic lineage continued after Lucifer had fallen...''

There had been a second of silence. I didn't like where this was going. '' But aren't the sins of a Father also the sins of the Son? Shouldn't his descendant have followed?''

She had laughed, cynically before she had answered the way a mother answered to a child when he was saying something silly. '' Did every single Lightwood fell when you did? The Fairchild certainly didn't. If one cast itself off heaven willingly, without trial, would its family follow? The Morgenstern family lives, and so does Valentine...''

Her words, it'd been like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water over me, as images of Max, an angel and a Lightwood, had assaulted my mind.

* * *

'_She is right'. _

_'I have to protect them.'_

'_I have to go to Great-Britain.'_

'_I have to do something to help them.'_

_'I have to get them out of heaven.'_

_'I have to seek Jonathan Shadowhunter.'_

My mind was a storm, and I was lost in it. As a myriad of questions fell over me like heavy rain, worry thundered me to do something. Thousand of thoughts assailed me, yet in the midst of the chaos, only two were really begging for my attention. To protect my siblings and to search Jonathan. Intertwined, as the two thoughts kept dancing in my mind, I couldn't help but feel like they were somehow linked. The rebellion had started with one, but mine with the other. But after the hunt, what told me Jonathan was still alive and -

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me back to reality. Looking forward, I saw golden cat eyes looking at me with affection and concern. And all my thoughts dissolved, just like I was melting under his gaze. I focused on him and I felt calmer, from my slowing breathing, which I hadn't noticed was so frantic,.to my fast heart beat, which stayed fast but no more because of the anxiety. He smiled tenderly at me, noticing my change in demeanour, and softly asked:

'' What is going on in that pretty head of yours, my dear?''

'' I think... I'll go to Britain. Today.''

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. '' Why? And do you have a more precise destination than 'Britain'? It's a big country, you know that right?''

'' Oh... No I didn't know.'' I said, biting my bottom lip. _'That would complicate things.'_

_'_' Don't worry about it, my clueless angel, it's not that big, we'll manage somehow. But tell me, why you want to go there? Is it about your siblings and that Valentine angel?'' He said after giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I nodded with a small smile. ''Remember, yesterday Max had said that he had wanted to go there because that is where Shadowhunter was said to be seen. I think I have to meet -'' I was interrupted by groans that came from the bed. I got up as soon as I heard them, positioning myself between the angel and Magnus. I knew it was a bit ridiculously overprotective, as the angel was still recovering from his injuries and Magnus was a powerful warlock, but matters of the heart knew no rationality.

The angel opened his eyes, which were a stunning bright silver, like the end of his hair, and looked at us. ''... Tòngkǔ... What h-happened... to me?'' he weakly asked.

'' You tried to save a... mundane from Valentine but were attacked by him. Do you remember?'' I said, hesitating on calling Jocelyn a mundane. She had told me what happened but didn't want to see the angel. ''The less angels knew about her, the better for Clary.'' she had said.

'' Yes, I do... I-Is that lady alright? What was Valentine doing there? Oh no, if he saw me, which he obviously did, he might endanger Will, I have to prevent him, I have to -'' said the agitated angel, starting to push himself up.

'' Hey, hey. Don't strain yourself, you are still recovering. Don't worry the mundane is alright. Now lie back down, there isn't much you can accomplish in that state.'' I told him, a hand on his chest to restrain him. I was slightly surprised that he actually listened, Jace and Izzy were more prone to recklessness and always took way much more convincing on my part. One time I even had to secretly apply a rune to sedate Jace, who didn't want to retreat and let me heal his punctured lung and broken ribs, because he wanted to be the one who killed the demon. It felt good to know that that angel was reasonable and had some sense.

'' You lost a lot of blood, had all of your ribs broken and some organs weren't even working anymore. I am surprised you are still alive, let alone awake.'' said Magnus, his voice soothing. I sent him a grateful stare before returning my attention to the angel. He was panting a bit due to his outburst, but his voice gained some strength.

'' I am a Carstairs – James is my name – and Carstairs are quite resilient. Are you the one who healed me? Thank you.'' He said, turning his gaze toward Magnus, a grateful smile on his lips.

'' Don't thank me just yet.'' he said and sited on the bed beside James, his expression serious. '' You lost something precious that I can't repair.''

'' W-what is it?'' he asked, turning serious himself. He was probably aching everywhere and hadn't noticed yet. I felt empathy toward him, I had been through that too.

'' Valentine has ripped your wings.'' I said. It was better if we cut to the chase, anticipation being the worst. He was exhausted, but he had to know, it wasn't fair to keep it from him.

James paled, but said nothing. Hi eyes were unfocused at first, then he closed them. He took a deep breath and placed his left hand over his chest, right where his heart was. He reopened his eyes and smiled.

'' You are wrong. I did not lose what was truly precious for me.'' he said and I understood completely what he meant. Almost sub-consciously, I reached for my left arm.

'' Do you mind me asking who you are?'' He careful looked at me – taking in my appearance – and his gentle smile grew. '' Are you the Herondale boy? You look so much like William...''

An image of the black haired angel I had shot in the hand yesterday flashed in my mind. From the way he kept speaking about him, I had a feeling that I should never tell him how I had encountered Will. '' No, I am a Lightwood. Alec Lightwood.'' I waited for his reaction, but seeing him simply nod, I turned to Magnus. '' That's Magnus Bane, my boyfriend.'' Maybe it was a bit possessive of me to specify that detail right in the introduction, but from the smile I received from Magnus, I didn't regret saying it.

'' Ah, you are the Lightwood who started it all.'' he sigh, recognition in his eyes. I winced at that, but Max did tell me others had followed. '' I followed Will and Max here to be sure that if Will didn't manage to bring you all to heaven, you would still be alive... But as you can see, I have been side-tracked. I am glad to see you are alright, it means Will-''

'' It means Will didn't do anything. He actually hadn't said a word, I spoke the whole time. I took the whole blame so my siblings could live.'' I said, my voice turning cold. I felt Magnus take my hand, and I squeezed his. I knew he didn't like what I did, but it was the truth.

'' And yet you are all alive correct? Perhaps that was the only way, to let you talk. Imagine what would have happened if he tried to defend the others?'' he asked, still calm. His grey eyes reflected the undeniable trust he had in Will.

''... It wouldn't have looked genuine. Ithuriel would have been suspicious.'' I reluctantly admitted.

'' Seeing as I failed to be there for you, would you mind telling me how you survived?'' his voice losing the vigour it had. As Magnus had said, it was quite surprising that he stayed awake that long.

'' A mundane, Simon, took the blow for me.'' I answered. I knew that even through exhaustion, guilt was a heavy feeling to bear. He felt bad about not being there and I only wanted to reassure him. I don't know why, but he reminded me a bit of... me.

'' What? I-Is he alright? How did he know you were there? What-'' James asked, eyes wide with remorse. Looks like I wasn't really good at that comforting thing.

'' I am fine.'' said Simon while entering the room. '' Hum, Izzy had texted me to join her in Central Park, as she had wanted to stalk Alec and see what it was that he was hiding... So yeah, I was in the surroundings when I saw all those lights. Well you know what happened next I supposed.'' he rambled, looking at me. James frowned, still confused about the lack of injury on Simon.

'' It was with the Mortal Sword.'' I precised.

'' The Mortal Sword?'' he asked, smiling. I nodded. '' Then it's happening... Listen well, Alec, because I'll faint of exhaustion in not long. I need you to go at France, Germany and Switzerland's common border. There are three rivers joining together forming a lake... Jonathan Shadowhunter is there. Bring him the Sword. Bring it to him and the rebellion can be achieved... We'll be free... from those harsh rules.'' he said, his voice sounding distant and his dark grey eyes unfocussed.

'' But isn't he in Great-Britain?'' I asked confused.

'' That is what we wanted others to believe... Cadair Idris... But only two person knew his real location.'' he whispered, fighting against drowsiness.

'' Will and you.'' I guessed. He nodded and, with a sigh, he lost consciousness.

* * *

'' Looks like you have a destination now.'' Magnus said once we were in the hall. He sounded like he wanted to be happy for me while the project didn't please him.

'' If I can trust what he said.'' I said a bit bitterly. I didn't like not knowing what were my choices and the implications they ensued. I knew I would go to that lake James talked about – there were some feelings that you couldn't just deny – but going there blindly just because someone told me would be foolish.

'' What do you mean 'if you can trust him'? Isn't he an angel? Like, your kind?''asked a confuse Simon.

'' Exactly.'' said Jocelyn and I, at the same time. Then Jocelyn simply pressed her lips tighter together and said nothing, while I continued: '' It's angels that tried to kill me because I lied to protect my siblings. It's angels that we escaped when we fell. It's an angel that ripped James' wings. .It's current angels that can't feel the 'empathy' we developed. And it's angels that I am supposed to fight... or so I think. I don't know anymore...'' I said, my voice softening. '' I-I don't even know what kind of war I am they are all talking about.'' I stopped there, losing myself in my mind again. _'What _should_ I do?' _my thought kept repeating. How unhelpful.

'' Start with what you know, darling.'' said Magnus taking my hand. I jumped, snapping out of my mind.

'' What?''

'' You don't know what is going to happen, but what is it that you know now?'' he calmly repeated.

I thought about it for some moment. '' I know that... I don't want to return to heaven. I am sure that my siblings don't want to stay there either. I know that I love you and want to try us.'' I sent him a smile and he pressed my hands more firmly. '' I know that I started to _feel_ and act for my loved ones when Jonathan spoke... I think I know what I want to do.''

'' And what is it?'' he asked, forcing me to say it. I was grateful for his support.

'' If there is a rebellion happening, I want to join. I am going to the lake, where Jonathan Shadowhunter is. But I have one request.'' I stated. Simon and Magnus sent me a confused glance. I only looked at Magnus though.

'' Will you come with me?''

* * *

**P.S.: _Theoretically_ everyone is from TMI. With the exception of Will, but Herondales... when aren't they the exception? So I didn't lie lilypotter72 ;)**

**Next chapter is called 'Call out my name' and it's one of my favourite with 'Burn with me'. It will be posted on June the 7th... probably. **


	11. Hunger

**Glad you liked it ****lilypotter72****, I sure liked your review. Thanks for the support, ****it is well appreciated****!**

**So it is not 'Call out my name', as the chapter turned out too long I divided it in two. **

**Disclaimer: The idea came to me while I was reading **_**Angels&amp;demons**_** by ****Black21jack****. (It's just a single sentence that gave me the idea, but hey it was inspiring really. ****Read it and you'll see****). I don't own the characters. I do own the ****grammatical**** mistakes ****and the plot**** though. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_Three bold triangles, joined in the middle by one summit._

_Two soft long curve, transcending the geometry._

_One simple design._

_An elegant solution._

_'' I got it.'' smiled Clary __and everyone turned toward her. Tension was almost palpable. Jace couldn't stand doing nothing. Will was growing nervous each second pass without news from a certain someone. Isabelle and Max were talking together about Alec, __the latter wanting to know more about his family, the former__ trying to distract __her__sel__f__ from the fact that __she__ didn't know how he was. Time might have passed faster here in heaven than on earth, each hours they lost w__as another weight on their strained by the stress shoulder. __Since here emotions were repressed, it started to take a toll on everyone's moral._

_'' We can steal the Mortal Cup, now, I am ready.'' she insisted, when everyone just seemed frozen on the spot. __It's like a spell has been broken, everyone got up at the same time. _

_'' We will need to go to the Archangel's plain to access Ithuriel's quarter. Take everything you need, we'll go as soon as everyone is ready.'' __said Will. It took less than two minutes before they were ready to go._

_Clary fidgeted with her hair, placing strands behind her ear. She did say she was ready,__ and she was convince of it,__ but she still didn't know how that rune she saw would help. It wasn't in any of the high books she read, it just appeared in her head and it felt right._

_' '_The removal rune'_, _when will it serves?'_ she wondered._

* * *

'' That's the closest my power will bring us. I sense rune magic blocking me.'' said Magnus when we crossed the portal. Jocelyn and Simon were helping James walking. He was still weak, but he had insisted to walk by himself. The silver in his hair had faded, leaving only a much more natural darkness. He looked healthier and I hadn't protested when he said he had to come with us. Nor had I said anything when Jocelyn said she had to come too, finally learning about Clary's whereabouts.

It was their choice.

Simon though, I felt like I had to protect him and I didn't think that bringing him was the best course of action. Izzy would kill me if I let anything happen to him. But he had insisted, looking at me with doe eyes. '' Come on, Alec, I thought you cared... I'll feel lonely here. And isn't it my chance to maybe see Isabelle?''. Already my resolution had started to waver. _'How could I deny him that?'_ By the crooked smile on Magnus' lips and the light of hope in Simon's eyes, I knew my hesitation had shown in my expression. Then Simon had went for his last arguments: '' I saved your life anyway. Don't you owe me one?''

So here he was.

There was only Magnus that I had really wanted with me. As much as I wanted him safe, I felt like I would need help and I trusted him. I wanted to do this with him. When I asked him to accompany me, a sly smile had spread on his lips and he told me: '' Even if you didn't want to, I would have come. I am never letting you go again, Alexander... Never.''

How could I not fall for him?

When we departed from New York, night had just begun to fall. Here, it must have been midnight. The portal had dropped us on the 'Passerelle des Trois Pays' if I was to trust the sign on France's side of the river. It was a bridge, high up from the ground, that connected France, Germany and Switzerland. The sky was pitch-black, no moon or star passing through the clouds. The water was calm and the air still. The stagnant humidity was sending chill down my spine. The too-cold-for-mid-fall-in-Europe temperature caused my breath to be visible, a white mist slowly escaping me to join the clouds each time I exhaled.

There was nothing special here, but Magnus, Jocelyn and James seemed to look down at something. Simon looked lost. I probably had the same look too. The tingling on my bandaged right hand was taunting me. Things I always assumed acquired, like my sight, as I never, even for a second, thought I would lose it, left an empty feeling when forced to live without. My inner Eye could not compensate the loss and it was irritating. So, shyly, I asked Magnus:

'' What do you _see_?'' and muttered under my breath '' I hate being blind...''

He furrowed his eyebrows at first, then when realization hit him, he took my right hand and turned me toward the south, where the lake – and beyond it Switzerland – was.

'' Close your eyes.'' he said. That's not what I expected him to say.

'' What? Why?''

'' Just do it and you'll see_._'' he smirked. I rolled my eyes before closing them. I could feel the more and more familiar crackling in the hair as sparks probably emerged from his fingertips. I sensed him move behind me and I felt his soft touch on my temples.

'' You can open them now.'' he stated, his voice distant. He was concentrated on his magic I guessed. I did as he said.

I couldn't describe the strange longing I felt when I saw it. Nostalgia for a place I have never seen. Confidence for a salvation I was unknowingly seeking. Shadowhunter is there. I simply knew it.

In front of me, surrounding the lake, vast plains and high mountains. I couldn't see the German or the French ports on my right and left. Where Switzerland had been, a whole new region was now separating the three countries. From afar, I could see a large forest. The place looked beauti-

A sharp pain on my left shoulder interrupted my thoughts, and the image disappeared when Magnus recoiled from me, muffling a sharp cry of pain. Two throwing knives had been sent toward us. Looking up in the structure above us, I saw two shadows. Our assailants.

* * *

_'' As soon as you find it, reach the portal to earth.'' said Will, his voice low. Impatience was high. The group of angel were standing just in front of the door that led to Ithuriel's domain. Up until now, everything went well. No archangels had spotted them, they faced virtually no obstacles on the road there. 'Everything went too well.' simultaneously thought the Herondale boys. But then, what else could they do? Time was pressing, Jace wanted to flee thus place with Clary; join his brother in the only place he had find his paradise. Will only wanted to be sure that Jem was alright... _

_Hurried by the fleeting time, they barged in. And immediately, they stopped. Someone was there, smirking at them in a displeasing way. He looked elegant, cold and nonchalant, as if waiting for them. The angel was smiling, but not showing his teeth. It didn't reach his eyes. He had whiter than the first snow hair and darker than a moonless night eyes. _

_In his hands, he held the Mortal Cup._

_The stunned silence was broken by Jace, who only intensified it by gasping:_

_'' Father...''_

* * *

Immediately, the two shadows threw themselves at us. Simon quickly tried to pull James further back, Jocelyn got out the seraph blade I lent her while I took out the knife in my shoulder. Swiftly I grabbed my bow and an arrow. Blue flames started to emanate from my arrow, and I knew it was my lovers doing. I had a warm feeling inside my chest. The only person I ever fought in pair with being Jace and Isabelle, it pleased me to do this with him. I smiled at him before aiming at one of the two shadows.

The blue flames on my arrow must have illuminated my trait, because one of them – the smallest – stopped and said with a clearly feminine voice:

'' Alec?''

But the other one didn't stop, it took out a seraph blade and jumped at Magnus. He only had the time to make a dismissal move with his hand, creating an invisible force that pushed the girl off him. It didn't harmed him – the shadow didn't have the time to do so – but it still had tried to. Too close for me to use my bow, I gripped the arrow I already had in hand and tried to stab the shadowy figure. It jumped on the side to avoid my hit, but my intention hadn't been to stab it, but immobilize it. By jumping on the side, it gave me the perfect opportunity to seize its arm and pull it against me. Destabilized, she lost foot and I gripped her – I was now close enough too see her feminine traits – other arm and waist.

'' Drop your weapon I told her.'' I growled at her. She was struggling but my hold was strong.

'' Alec! Helen! Stop this.'' the other girl ordered. She had a mix of amusement and authority in her voice.

Surprised by the fact that she knew my name, my grip loosened and 'Helen' quickly darted toward the other shadow. I turned toward Magnus to make sure he was alright before looking back at our assailants. The one who spoke got out a small rock that created light and I saw her face. Sharp cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes, long straight black hair...

'' Come on, Lightwood. Don't you recognize friends when you see them? Or you attacking us was a way to show your love?''

'' If I remember correctly, you are the one who attacked first, Aline.'' I said before smiling at her. Aline from the Penhallow family. They were old family friend of ours, but Aline and I understood each other on a closer level. Both of us had been struggling with our orientation and how it would be perceived. I was glad to see her alive and well.

'' Oh... Then it's my way to show my love.'' she said, reciprocating my grin. '' But seriously, I am sorry about that. We sensed downworlder magic and came to investigate... By Raziel above! Is it the Mortal Sword?'' she exclaimed. In its holder on my side, only the guard of the holy blade could be seen, but any angel would recognize it.

'' Yeah, I was told that Jonathan Shadowhunter would be here.'' I told her, turning serious.

She looked at me like she couldn't believe me. '' It's quite the road from here on foot. We'll put the mundane and the injured one on our horses.'' she said.

I turned toward my companions, who were looking confused at me. My behaviour must have been strange for them, suddenly trusting our attackers as I was the one wary of angels...

'' I'll explain on the road. Let's go.''

* * *

_'' 'Father'? What do you mean?__'' asked Max, his curiosity getting the better of him.__ In his eyes, Jace would always be a __his brother__, but still, he wanted to know more about Jace's origins._

_''__ He is no Herondale.'' __adde__d Will looking at the __golden__ boy. He knew that part of the Herondale family had been killed; thus why Jace had been adopted by the Lightwood. He also was sure that Jace was an Herondale, the star-shaped birth mark was a sign enough. _

_Without waiting for his answer, Will hissed at the white-haired angel. '' What are you doing in the archangel's domain, Valentine __Morgenstern__?'' Something inside of him, a dreadful shivering, told him he was bad news. _

_Hearing the name, Clary's eyes widened slightly. She remembered the conversation she had with her mother, when she confronted her about their seraphic origins. She remembered her mother calling her father 'The Morning Star'... the English version of Morgenstern. __But her thought were so__on__ cut by Valentine speaking._

_'' My children! How... happy I am to see you. A little less please by your __acquaintance__, but teenagers! What can one do about it?'' he said, and although he had variation in his tone, his voice was emotionless. His eyes were never leaving Clary. She gulped, not liking the man__'__s __calculating__ gaze on her. _

_'' What are you doing there, father-''_

_'' Stop calling me that.''snapped Valentine before his sinister smile returned. His frigid gaze went to Jace and he continued with his distant tone. '' Tsk, tsk... Not even an original question. First, it was already asked; second, it is pretty obvious. I know I raised you better than that. So come on, Jonathan: what is it that I am doing here?''_

_'' You are here for the Mortal Cup.'' said Jace. His usual confident and a bit defiant demeanour was replaced by one of fearful respect and loneliness. '' You are not my father.'' he stated, starting to understand what was happening. _

_'' Good, good, you are finally catching up. You are not my son, but I wanted you to be. You were looking promising when you were young. More fierce and determined than my wailing first born. So I killed him and took you instead. But you failed to be as good with runes as a Morgenstern. A pity really.'' _

_The only emotion in his voice was the hint of boredom. '_How could he talk about Jace that way?_' Izzy thought, infuriated. She didn't like fathers that disregarded their child – biological or not – that way._

_'' Why didn't you kill him then? You had no problem with your firstborn.'' she said bitterly. Valentine sent her one glare before looking back at Jace._

_'' Well, fortunately for you, you were strong willed and cunning. A good angel. It would be an aberration to kill you. So I pretended to die and gave you to those Lightwood. Cunning family too, they would take good care of you.'' he said like a scientist would state some facts. _

_'' Give us the Cup.'' hissed Will. Valentine glanced at the blue-eyed angel and a half smile appeared on his lips. He almost looked amused. Almost. To see a such a different emotion on him than his stoic mask or the boredom was eerie. _

_'' And help with the rebellion? Support Jonathan Shadowhunter's claims? Oh you thought I didn't know what he is planning with the Mortal Instruments? It's heresy what he is suggesting! Angels are noble creatures created by Him and they should stop dirtying themselves by meddling with the earthly world!'' he exclaimed. _

_'' Who could encourage such claims he is making. The humans are fools, always tempt by ephemeral pleasure. They don't know the meaning of sacrifice like we do; however, we fought for them. Still, always there was more demons. They are consumed by their own self-centred world, they do not think of their kin's future. Mundanes are doomed, so why continue that hopeless fight? Why not start anew, create ourselves our own utopia?.. Let's stop sending our children in this moot place, since no changes can be made.'' His stance was calmer now, more determinate. He had a charisma that made people listen. Clary couldn't help but think that that man could be a good leader. But still she didn't agree with his sayings. _

_'' Because we can make a difference.'' softly said Will. Valentine only chuckled._

_'' Yes, an other angel told me that quite some times ago. Perhaps you know him?'' he said, his smile that didn't reach his eyes nor shown his teeth back. He plunged his hands in his jacket's pockets. From them, he drew out some ruffled bloodied feathers. Normally, all angels' wings were white, but those had an odd silver glow on them._

_At the sight of them, Will paled._

* * *

It took us an hour to reach the lake on foot. Once we entered the territory, my inner Eye cached up and I could _see _without Magnus' magic. During the walk, I had told Aline about Simon's relationship with Isabelle and my own relationship with Magnus. I also explained where Izzy and Jace where and how I got the Sword; hence, talked about New York and the trial I had faced during the hunting. She couldn't believe it, but before she could question me or reprimand me more, I had changed subject, asking her about how she got here and who Helen was.

Turned out that Helen Blackthorn was Aline's girlfriend. They had met when they fell in Los Angeles, where they lived with Helen's family until the hunt. It was Aline's cousin Sebastian Verlac that had been sent. He warned them about the rebellion, but didn't know where it was happening. It had been Emma, an adopted member of the Blackthorn family that told them about the lake. They didn't know how she knew, Emma would only say that it was a silver haired man with equally silver eyes and wings that told her. At that description, I couldn't help but glance toward James, who had had silver in his hair and eyes. He simply smiled at me.

When we reached the lake, snow started to fall. In the dead of the night, I could barely see the fairly big camp installed there. What seemed like hundreds of people were gathered here, all fallen angels that had survived the hunt. It suddenly struck me, how many persons that was here. How many that wanted things to change, that were ready to not only cast themselves of heaven, but that were regroup here to continue their rebellion. It was overwhelming to consider that I was currently carrying an important piece of that rebellion.

Jocelyn, who had been silent the whole way, took Simon by the arm and went to the camp while we headed for the lake. On the lake shore, I could see three figures, one kneeling in front the lake and the others sitting a little afar, watching him. When the two sitting person saw us approaching, they got up and came toward us. I could see a man and a woman. The guy seemed ageless, his beard covering his jaw and his long dark curly hair flowing everywhere. He had stunning forest green eyes that filled with worry when he saw James' poor state. He ran past us toward him.

'' Jem, are you alright?''

'' Yes, Brother David, I am just exhausted.'' I head them say before turning my attention to the woman.

She, like the kneeling person behind her, had short ebony hair. Her eyes were a luminous hazelnut colour and when she looked at me, I had that terrifying impression that she was not to mess with. In her fierce stance, she reminded me of Isabelle. She looked at Aline raising a questioning eyebrow.

'' Sister Abigail.'' said Aline nodding in salutation. '' I have good news for your brother.''

Abigail said nothing and glance at each and everyone of us. '' Without the downworlder.'' she agreed.

The thing is, I didn't quite agree that way.

'' I asked _Magnus, _to come with me and he will.'' I said to her before turning to my boyfriend, softening my voice. '' If you want to..?''

He nodded at me, a soft smile on his lips. '' I told you not even two hours ago, I am not letting you go without me.''

I turned back to the Sister, whom to my surprise was grinning at me.

'' Jonathan will like you. Go ahead then.''

And we went.

The man on his knee – Jonathan Shadowhunter I assumed – finished his prayer before getting up and facing us. He looked a lot like his sister, with his short ebony hair that were sprinkled of snowflakes and his luminous hazel eyes. The exception in their resemblance was the feeling that he projected. If she was uptight, he held a much gentler presence. He looked like the kind of person you could just talked about your worries and you would feel better. The snow was slowly dancing around him. I didn't know why, but I felt in awe in his presence. In his eyes, something movingly beautiful, yet equally upsetting shone: hope.

'' What is it I can do for you?'' he asked, looking both at Magnus and me, his voice deep and kind.

I took my breath, steadying myself, before I spoke. '' I... My name is Alec Lightwood, this is Magnus Bane. And I-I was told to bring you this...'' I got out Maellartach.

His smile widened when he saw the Mortal Sword. '' Alec yes, I know who you are. The first one to use my pendant.'' He looked at the Sword, but made no move to take it. '' I should have guessed that fate would make you finish all this...''

'' Excuse me, but could you tell me what is this rebellion everyone is speaking of? Is there a fight coming or an event that somehow includes the Mortal Sword?'' I asked, hastened to finally get answers.

'' Ah yes, I owe you an explanation, don't I? But the thing is, Alec, I might not have all the answers. Now, don't look at me that way, I never once thought my hopes would sway that much people by my side. I only wanted for this world to be a better place for all, mundanes, downworlders and angels alike. The way we used to do things, with a poised detachment and a cold attitude didn't help this world's illness. Demon kept spreading misery everywhere. I couldn't stand by in silence, it is not fair. If I have the power to do something that could change even slightly the burden of this world, then I had to do something. Even if I was alone, I had to change my ways first. And it's by meddling with those at the centre of the problem, by opening myself to their ways that I realized... how wrong we were.''

I nodded, understanding a bit what he meant. By casting ourselves out of heaven, I hadn't meant for so many people to do the same. I acted because I wanted to protect my siblings. But it touched others, just like Jonathan's empathy touched us.

'' As for the Mortal Instruments, well, I merely plan to severe our bonds with heaven, so we may finally be able to hunt demons and meddle with the mundanes without being considered like renegades.'' he stated, seriously. It felt so unreal.

My eyes widened at that. '' H-How is it possible? And aren't archangels going to pursue us forever?''

'' There might be people against us, yes, but there are also those who are with us.'' he said, a contagious determination in his fierce eyes. I couldn't help but think about how much of a good leader Jonathan could be. And I would follow in his plan, because somewhere in my heart, I agreed with what he had said.

* * *

_Will's promptness was what cost him._

'Is that why Jem hadn't come back yet?'_ he thought, his mind going frantic only thinking of his beloved parabatai. __Forgetting about everything else, he jumped on Valentine, getting a seraph blade at the same time. But Valentine only smirked. He had foreseen this happening. The white haired man took out his stele and drew a quick symbol in the air. _

_When Will reached it, blinded by ideas of vengeance, he didn't listen to the warning bell inside him. Before he could even raise is blade to name it, the symbol dissolved and electrical serpent-like sparks flew around the Herondale boy and paralysed him; making it impossible for him to move. He was snared under those sparks, he couldn't even speak, let alone struggle. _

_'' To love is to destroy'' simply said Valentine, recollecting himself._

_'' You don't know what you are talking about.''_

_It was Clary that said that. She couldn't take it anymore, that man had to be stop. They had to take back the Cup, even if by force. Valentine merely looked at her before his forced smile returned on his lips._

_'' Ah and what is your name, daughter of mine.'' he said. Everyone except Clary made a surprised expression. She had already guessed. _

_'' Clary.'' she answered, before adding. '' You don't know what love is, that is why mom flee.'' _

_'' That bitch flee because she couldn't support the fact that her son was weak! She couldn't see how her love for it was going to cause her doom-''_

_'' You killed my brother and don't even feel remorse! Love is what makes us passionate, it's what keeps us truly alive! It's what pushes us to act against injustice! I want to meddle with mundanes and fight with my friends._ _The way I see it, everyone gets it but you. Give us the Cup, or we'll have to take it by force.'' cut Clary, getting her stele out. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Jace getting his blades out too. She also heard Izzy and Max getting their whip and feather-staff. She felt relief knowing she had their support._

_Valentine chuckled at the sight of them. '' Oh you want to fight me? But isn't unfair, four against one?'' he said, before raising the Cup and chant: _

_''_ Ego te imperator,

Audite vocem meam.

veniat ad me,

Ithuriel.''

_The Mortal Cup shone a white light before Archangel Ithuriel made its appearance. It came from a luminous portal right over them and position itself right at Valentine's left, bowing. The removal rune shone again in Clary's mind, but before she could focus on it, Valentine spoke again._

_'' Ithuriel, have you 'discovered' what I have asked?'' he asked the archangel._

_'' Lake Lyn.'' responded Ithuriel as if it cost him to say those two words. _

_The angel then proceeded to draw another rune on the Cup and chant again._

'' Per Mortale Calicem tomiam,

Princeps Acedia

scribam ad te

Lake Lyn.''

_Clary so desperately wanted to interrupt him, but just like in Central Park the last time she saw Ithuriel, she was frozen on spot. The others bore the same struggling expression. _'How did Alec do?'_ she thought, with a new found admiration for the courage it must have taken him. The archangel was intimidating and just taking the time to mind herself to speak up, Valentine had finished his chant. The Cup shone red but nothing happened._

_'' Now if you want the Cup, you'll have to fight us.'' her father said with a cold voice and a sharp smile._

* * *

We returned to the Camp as Magnus and I were starting to feel exhausted. I still carried the Mortal Sword, Jonathan entrusting me with it for the time being. I was silently walking hand in hand with my boyfriend, mulling over what Jonathan had just told us and searching for a place to sleep when I heard my name.

'' Alexander!'' called out a woman. Still not any woman. I would recognize that voice everywhere.

Stopping abruptly, I turned from where I heard the sound. I couldn't believe it. Yet here she was, her blue eyes so much like mine shining with surprise and relief, and her long black as night hair knotted together. Her sharp feature and pale figure. It was her...

'' Mother.'' I whispered and Magnus hold on my hand tightened. I could understand him, since some days ago he was still a secret from y family, but he had to comprehend that I loved him and wasn't one to go around and tell those words to anyone. To prove it to him, I started pulling him forward, feeling relieved to see my mother here, yet a bit nervous at what I was going to do.

But I never got to do so, as a sharp acute noise could be heard from the lake getting all of our attention.

The lake was now lit with a pitch black colour and troubled, unlike the calm blue it was before. The dark light resembled those spots one had after he looked at the sun directly. It wasn't natural.

At the same time, I sensed my parabatai rune tingled that familiar sensation. I knew what it meant.

_I need you_

Gripping the first weapon I had, which turned out to be the Mortal Sword, I ran toward the lake. I could hear Magnus' steps not far behind me. I knew I would havehis support and I felt somewhat reassured.

Getting there, I sudden shiver went up my spine. From the lake, a huge humanoid creature emerged. It's yellowish flesh – if those rotting things that covered him could be call that – were barely covering its sharp white bone. Its four arms were deformed, it's like it had two elbows. Its purple eyes were glowing and at each of its movements it howled. Its cries were petrifying and chilled me to the bone. The creature scared me, but I had the feeling I wasn't the only one frightened. I tried to look where its core would be when I saw a crimson flash on top of its head. Between the three horns on his head, I could see it, his weal spot. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't about 160 feet tall...

I gulped, took out my stele and drew on my parabatai rune.

_I need you too._

I didn't know how I was supposed to fight this without my parabatai by my side. He always had a crazy plan for everything.

As soon as I wished for my parabatai's presence, the soul-sword started to heat in my hand and my parabatai rune tingled harder. I looked down at the Sword and I saw it shining. One half of the blade in a white light, the other half in a dark way. I remembered the legend that said that all Mortal instruments had a double-edge; a double allegiance. Both seraphic and demonic.

And an idea worthy of Jace came in my mind. I felt a bit strange, but I started to speak to the Sword. '' Please, Maellartach. I only need you for a demon while my parabatai needs you for an angel I guess. Be two, like the two warriors we are. Be two, like the double allegiance you have.'' I pointed the blade skyward. '' Separated yourself and go to the one whom I swore an oath.''

As if understanding me, the blade morphed. A ray of white light flew to the sky while I was left with only the dark blade. The guard, which had been two wings, now only had one wings engraved. Hoping that it worked, I looked forward at the Greater Demon. I was wondering how I could reach it when I felt two sharp jolt of pain on my back. And as quickly as it came it disappeared. Still, I felt light and weird. It's Magnus' gasp that revealed to me that something changed. I looked at him in confusion. His eyes were widened and he had a hand in his hair.

'' You... You have wings.'' he told me.

Unbelief assaulted my mind yet I felt the familiar feeling of having another part of yourself back. Flexing muscles that I hadn't flex in a while, I brought the wings in front of me... Those white feathers weren't an hallucination, they felt real and soft at the touch. _'He is right! I...'_ I thought completely fazed by what was happening. My parabatai rune was still tingling and I had the impression that it was Jace's doing. _' How?' _I thought before focusing on what mattered. The demon had finished its materialization and now I had a way to reach his weak spot...

I turned to Magnus. '' Magnus, I am going to fight it. Will you help me with your magic?''

He looked at me right in the eyes. '' Of course, Alexander, what kind of question is that?'' Then he cupped my face. '' Promise me you'll be prudent, okay? Abaddon... He is one of the fallen archangels. He is known as the great destroyer. Please, come back to me alive...'' He whispered. I nodded before kissing him like it was the last time. I couldn't promise anything, but I could try.

Then I pulled away and turned toward the demon. It was time.

* * *

**Passerelle des Trois Pays: Bridge of the Three Countries.**

**First Latin chant: I am your commander/ hear my voice/ come to me/ Ithuriel**

**Second Latin chant: By the Mortal Cup's dichotomy/ Prince of Sloth/ I call for you/ Lake Lyn **

**164 and a half feet (well Alec couldn't have guessed the demon's exact height right?) = 50 meters.**

**P****lease let me know what you think as we are nearing the end. ****Epic battle coming up. ****'Call out my name' is truly following this chapter this time ****(and it's ****almost as**** long)****.**


	12. Call out my name

**Thank the Angel it's finally published!**

**Lilypotter72****, ****Kirawalker**** and ****BlazingFlames22****! My lovelies! Thank you so much!**

**Lilypotter72: **** Thanks for pointing them up, I have edited them! And yes, Valentine is a man of conviction and I believe he'll always follow his values, even if he has to do the unspeakable (like killing Jonathan).**

**BlazingFlames22 ****(guest)****: I love that ****quote****! And thank you for the supports. I hope this battle will entice as much emotions as the x-box did for your brother and you :)**

**Kirawalker ****(guest)****:**** *look past chapters, look this chapter, look future chapter****s**** (that's my privilege)* Well, I don't see Tessa anywhere neither, if you catch my drift. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Technically, the same disclaimer as last chapter still applies, considering that this is part two.**

* * *

_Immediately, two groups formed themselves. __Clary took her stele out and got closer to Jace, facing Valentine. _

_'' I am going after Ithuriel. I have __two or three __thing__s__ to tell __it__...'' darkly said Isabelle, __untangling__ her whip with a sharp noise. __No one threatens her family and gets away with it.__ She took a deep breath before she faced the archangel __without directly looking at __it__. Max was soon by her side __gripping his feather-staff__._

_'' I'll cover you Izzy.'' he smiled at her, and for a __second__, she saw Alec in him. _

_The Lightwood siblings soon turned and launched themselves at Archangel Ithuriel. They had a small hesitation in their steps, but Izzy tried to focus on Alec. They needed the cup and Ithuriel needed to be distracted while Jace and Clary were trying to get it from Valentine. Those were the two fact she held on. Even if every thoughts in her angelic mind screamed at her that she owed respect toward an archangel, her fierce protectiveness of her brothers took over._

_Taking the lead, Isabelle lashed her whip, aiming at the holy creature's arms, but a light barrier seemed to appear every time she tried, effectively blocking her from reaching it. Frustration and impatience was getting at her, as she tried again and again, with more strength each time. And while she strove to at least touch it, the archangel raised one of its hand. Two runes flashed before it and a quarterstaff made of pure white light materialized in its hand. He aimed to swat her away, as if she was only an annoying fly._

_Simultaneously, Izzy stepped back to avoid the pole weapon as her little brother moved forward to block the hit. Unfortunately, Max wasn't strong enough to do so and ended up falling on his back. While on his back, he realized that what he did wasn't even useful as Isabelle had been fast enough to back out of the staff's reach, and now he was in a vulnerable position, laying on his back like this..._

_'' Max!'' exclaimed his sister, taking his arm to help him get up faster. Already Ithuriel had raised its light-made staff and hit the spot near where Max had been, missing him by a hair._

_'' I can take care of my own!'' she said, continuing to lash at the archangel. But again those barriers kept appearing in front of it, preventing her whip to even graze it. _

_Max tried to step forward and swing his feather-staff at the same spot as Isabelle – to concentrate their force together – but without actually getting to far away from Izzy. He felt like he had to protect her, no matter what. _

_Meanwhile Jace and Clary tried to defend themselves from Valentine's frantic, but precise attacks. The latter had a stele in his right hand and a long sword in his left, and he seemed to master the combination perfectly well. Quickly the older man would draw a rune of striking before aiming at his daughter. Knowing that Clary wasn't a trained fighter like him, Jace intervened each time the white haired angel tried to hit her. Relentlessly doing so caused Jace to not be able to properly fight his adopted father, always on the defensive countering and parrying instead of the offensive. Clary did try to create runes that would help – slowing rune, blinding rune, paralysing rune – and still Valentine always seemed to know which rune to write to nullify them._

_Will groaned from where he was trapped and Jace had to agree. '' We won't get anywhere like this.'' he grumbled. They would only exhaust themselves like this._

_The youngest Herondale had identified the problem quite easily: the teams were unbalanced._

_Isabelle was used to fight mostly alone. Even if she was prone to some reckless moves, she knew when to retreat in order to charge back at her enemies. One step back for two steps forward; that's how she has always done. On the other hand, Max had a similar fighting style as Alec, more defensive and looking out for others. What Max lacked though was Alec's experience. The latter knew that Isabelle needed her space, that when she danced with her whip, her steps were finely choreographed. The former, in his quest to protect the Lightwood girl, was inadvertently standing in her way. _

_On their side, Jace knew that he fought best when he abandoned himself in the battle, only following his instinct. When he forgot about everything, just drowning in the adrenaline. Slicing, slashing, stabbing. Yet he couldn't do that with his beloved right there in need of protection. Actually, he hardly could pull it of alone against strong opponents anymore, he needed his parabatai. Alec would follow him like his shadow, in synch, and would always have Jace's back. _

_Parrying with his two seraph blades the thrust Valentine did, Jace proceeded to disengage himsel__f. He felt useless and loathed it. In desperation, he got his stele out and drew on his parabatai rune._

I need you.

_Soon enough, his parabatai rune tingled in reply._

I need you too.

_Instinct took over, they had to change tactic. '' Max, Clary, switch places.'' ordered Jace, which confused the two concerned. Valentine tried to lunge at his girlfriend and him, but the golden boy had been prepared for that. He pulled Clary toward him while stepping back. The sword scratched his right side, but he was able to take more than that._

_'' Please, Alec needs us!'' Jace hissed at them, feeling his parabatai rune abnormally heating. Max's breath hitched before he came toward Jace, fully trusting his calls. Clary was a bit slower, her eyebrows frown and her eyes unfocused for a moment. _

_'' Okay... I think I know how to help.'' she said still fazed, but her voice was determined. _

_Valentine stroke again, but before Jace could do anything, Max had arrived and effectively parried his sword. Clary ran toward where Isabelle was struggling with a more defensive-than-aggressive Ithuriel. While Max and Valentine struggled together, Jace's mind started to buzz and he placed his hand over his collarbone, right where the rune that linked his better half and him was. _

_'' Parabatai of mine, one attribute we'll share. Let's be one, like the one pair of warriors we are. Let's be one, like our souls, only halves of a whole.'' Spreading his shivering wings wide and preparing to launch at his opponent and ignoring the increasing heat of the parabatai rune, Jace said the last bit of the chant that naturally came to him. '' Unite ourselves, One to whom I swore an oath.'' _

_Morgenstern had pushed Max against a wall and was about to plant his sword in him when Jace quickened his pace and tackled the angel. Not one to be easily destabilized – even though the nasty cuts Max had managed to inflict Valentine used the fact that they were close to disarmed Jace of his seraph blades. Knowing that the boy was left-handed, he wrote a shocking rune on his left hand and hit a nerve on his right arm with the guard._

_The blades fell on the floor with an ominous sounds and Jace was left vulnerable. He tried to get his blade back as they were his primary defence, but the oldest angel kicked them away. He tried to step back, still Valentine had already raised his sword ready to strike... _

_A sudden ray of light appeared right next to Jace and caught his attention. His gut told him to grab it. Making a split second decision, he grabbed the light which morphed into a white long sword and used it to parry the attack. _

_It's only then that both men realized that Jace had a luminous version of the Mortal Sword in his hand._

_'' Alec...'' whispered Jace, a smirk on his lips as he pushed Valentine's sword away._

_It's seems favour may have changed side on this battle._

* * *

It was time.

Gripping the dark half of the Mortal Sword like a life-line, I spread my wings, letting the cold night air brush them, and flew over the now piano black lake. It was tainted by demonic fluids and reeking, promising intense pain to anyone who would touch it. But I couldn't think about that. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, both from fear and excitement.

I was flying.

I was planning to fight a fallen archangel.

Abaddon started to move, turning its large body where the camp was on the shore. Letting out a strident out, it started walking toward it. _'No way I am letting you do that.' _I thought before getting my stele and writing a loud rune on my throat. Then, bringing my hand to my mouth I whistled at the Greater Demon. Immediately its luminous purple eyes – piercing through the night – landed on me and it started running, creating large disturbance in the once peaceful water.

Before I could react, the air started to crackle in that familiar way and I felt a small electrical jolt on my temples. Exactly where Magnus had touched me earlier today when he allowed me to _see _on the Passerelle. And I had a feeling that the same thing was happening. That feeling confirmed when a dark blue light flashed in front of me. Then the light came to life and flew directly on top of Abaddon's head, without it noticing. It seemed to circle something near one of the demon's horns.

'' Okay, Magnus, I believe you.'' I muttered under my breath before flapping my wings harder. Higher. I had to reach higher. Close from it, I tried for a direct approach, heading straight to its head.

The creature wouldn't make it easy though. Dark fumes emanated from its four paws – those wretched boney limbs couldn't be call 'hands' no matter how you looked at it – and it slashed at me with a swiftness and precision I hadn't expected. I barely had time to avoid them, moving in complex arabesques between his claws. Although, from the sharp burning pain on my forearm, I knew I had been touched.

_'__C__areful.'_ I chastised myself, but quickly returned my attention to the beast.

Every time one of the Greater Demon's limbs were close of me, I raised the dark half of the Mortal Sword and hit it, effectively cutting trough its rotting grey and yellow skin and damaging its bones underneath. Nonetheless, it didn't seem to hurt Abaddon. It felt as if I was just an annoying fly.

I didn't have to much problem avoiding its attacks, but every time he slashed at me with its dark fumes induced claws, another bloody scratch appeared somewhere on my chest or my arms. Ignoring the pain wasn't too hard, the adrenaline numbing it, yet with each scratch came a wave of anxiousness. I wasn't getting anywhere like this, and there wasn't a lot I could do apart from parrying and counter attacking.

I was starting to feel desperate, none of my attacks really did anything and when I tried to reach higher than his first set of elbows the demon flailed at me, creating gusts of wind powerful enough to least lower me a good 30 feet. As I was circling the creature to find another way up, I felt the air crackling again. Blue flames started to entangle themselves on my blade. They were bright and fierce. They seemed to follow every movement I made.

_'I am not alone.'_ I thought, feeling a reassuring warmth in my stomach.

Glancing down, what I saw gave me a renewed strength to fight. Near Magnus, my mother and other archers had their bow and were aiming at Abaddon. On the other side, Jonathan Shadowhunter was near the lake praying.

Steadying my grip on the sword, I took out my stele and wrote as many speed and strength runes as I could before the demon slashed at me again. The arrows the other fallen angels were shooting were distracting the Greater Demon long enough for me to do seven of each. Maybe it was a bit rash, maybe it would send my body on the edge, but I didn't care at that point. I had a purpose to fight for, people to protect. I wasn't alone.

Even Jace managed to send me a part of himself.

Enhanced by divine writings, it took less than two seconds to fly toward the demon's left arms. Raising the unholy half of the soul-sword, followed by the demonic blue flames my lover cast upon it, I swung the sword at the crook of its elbows and cut through it like butter. There was black blood splattered all over me. What would correspond as the demon's forearm was now severed from the rest of the arm. The angelic power coursing through my vein making it possible, I swiftly flew toward another arm, repeating the exploit.

Still, I should have expected what followed.

Trembling from the loss of its limbs, Abaddon howled, the noise acute and painful, reaching an unnaturally high pitch. It stopped me mid-air and if it wasn't from the ichor that had been splashed over my ears I would have probably fainted.

Instead I simply clutched my ears, trying to regain control over my body. But the creature's shrieking was deafening and had destabilized me. I knew I was falling, yet I couldn't grasp the fact that I was falling in the tainted black lake. I couldn't even remember basics such as how to flap my wings or how to keep my hold on the sword. Abaddon's howling was echoing in my dizzy and confuse mind...

And I fell in the water, plunging in its depth.

* * *

_The adrenaline pumping in his blood accompanied with the excitement and an intense desire to prevail, Jace was actually enjoying his fight._

_While it wasn't easy, the sparring was more balanced than the dominating fight Valentine __had been leading. Max was swift and his aim was good. He always managed to disturb Valentine's rune writing and he was following Jace like a shadow. While he wasn't as in synch with him than he was with Alec, Jace could still abandon himself in the __battle__. _

_Clashing blades, an ex father and son fighting for a different ideal._

_Somewhere inside him, in a deeply hidden corner of his heart, Jace hoped that Valentine was proud of him, of his swordplay, of the fact that he was fighting for his values..._

_At the same time, Isabelle was still trying to at the very least touch the archangel. Ithuriel, with the exception of swatting her away with the light-spear, wasn't even trying to hurt her. It was infuriating how one-sided this fight felt. _

_'_Even Clary could stand her ground against him_.' she thought._

_Speaking of Clary... '' Izzy! Move away!'' she shouted._

_'' What?'' she said, snapping her head at head, almost getting hit by the spear. _

_'' Move away, I am finishing it.'' she said, her voice strained in concentration. She had written in mid-air a strange rune that Isabelle did not recognized. The red-head looked like she was holding it back, her stele still in the air, as if she hadn't finished it. _

_As soon as the Lightwood girl moved out of the way, Clary finished the rune: three bold triangles, joined in the middle by one summit and two soft long curve, transcending the geometry. Then, thrusting her hand in the middle as if to push it toward Ithuriel, she said: '' May the bonds holding you be removed.''_

_The rune dissipated itself in diffuse white light._

_The archangel smiled knowingly and proudly at her before turning its attention toward the Morgenstern-Herondale-Lightwood fight. Jace and Max had managed to disarm the other angel and had him at the tip of their weapon. __Alt__hough, neither of them could resort themselves into killing him._

_Good thing they wouldn't have to._

_The smile on the archangel's face turned cold as its eyes lay upon the 'Morning Star'._

* * *

Darkness soon enveloped me.

The coldness of the water, which had started to freeze, and the abrupt stop of the howling, muffled by the water, snapped me out of that trance-like confusion. Suddenly, panic seized me. I was in the lake, the one which has been tainted by demonic blood. I couldn't stay there, it would kill...

_'I don't feel pain.' _I soon realized. The water wasn't clear, but we were in the too-early-for-the-sun-to-rise hours and it was undeniably blue, not black. Then, an image of Jonathan praying near the lake flashed in my mind. _'He'd been cleansing the lake.' _

Not blessed enough to hurt the fallen archangel yet, but no more unholy enough to hurt me.

Regaining focus, I twisted myself and swam toward the surface. I could still feel the boost given by the many runes I had applied to myself. As soon as I broke the surface, I felt the crackling I now associated with Magnus' magic surround me and my wings were instantly dry enough for me to fly my way back toward Abaddon.

During the few seconds it took me to gain back my senses and break the surface, it had moved toward the archers on the shore. Bright blue flames were separating them, but I doubt it would really be a hindrance to the Greater demon.

I was shaking from exhaustion, but I knew what I had to do. By cutting his two left arms apart, I had managed to create a path toward its weak point without the demon's gust lowering me. Taking a deep breath, that's exactly where I headed.

When I managed to past the point I never could before, a surge of confidence took over me. The end was near, I could feel it. The demon tried to slash at me with its claws and dark fumes, but I now had a whole side of it where he was vulnerable. He managed to touch me only once during my ascension, but what was another gash when I was already half covered of those, when I was already dripping in its and my blood?

Finally reaching Abaddon's head, I gripped myself at its horns, careful not to cut myself on their sharp edge as they may be covered of poison. The dark blue light Magnus had sent to me was steel there, but it wasn't circling the red prism embedded in between the demon's horns. It was indicating an empty space a bit on the left of it...

Struggling to keep my grip on the creature's head while it was trying to shake me of him, I acted quickly without thinking. I oriented my sword so it could hit both the prism I was seeing and the spot Magnus' light was circling, the latter being the first I would hit.

I heard it before I saw it. The shattering sound a demon's weak point did when broken. I heard it before I even reached the crimson prism. But when I finally reached it, belatedly a realization hit me like a brick.

If there was a discordance between what I was seeing and what Magnus was indicating me, it was because I could _see_. I had scrapped my voyance rune. What the blue light was indicating and that I had shattered before the prism was the actual weak point. It probably had been glamoured... And what I'd thought was its weak point was actually a lure, a trap.

Black thick smoke emanated from the crimson lure I had broken. The Greater Demon was dissolving under me, but I couldn't even rejoice in that. I tried to escape, fly away from it but it was too late. The smoke burned its way through my throat and my lungs and I lost control of my body, choking.

The Abaddon died, but it didn't go it without taking something else in return.

* * *

'' _Valentine Morgenstern, accursed one. For your proud look, your lying tongue, your hands that shed innocent blood, your heart that devised wicked plots and the discord you sowed among your __brethren.__.. Thy life shall end.''_

* * *

And I fell.

Nothing could be done.

The covered in snow ground was approaching in a dangerously fast speed.

The fumes I'd inhaled was coursing through my bloodstream. An uncomfortable warmth installed itself within me. I knew what was happening.

_'No...'_

From the inside, I could feel the poison, like fire on oil, spreading quickly, grasping my heart in it's hot embrace. From my heart, it reached everything else. It veiled my eyes, sent jolts on each of my nerves, my muscles tearing themselves from it poisonous effect, flames reaching the interior my back...

'_I'll always __bear the scar__of __that burning feeling.__'_

And again I was burning. My wings becoming scattered feathers. Earth had shackles on me and it was pulling forcefully on it. As harshly as I fell on the cold ground, bones breaking from the shock, it still hurt less than the pain inflicted by the fire I was feeling... again.

_'__I'll always __remember__ the scent of ashes.__'_

And I couldn't breathe. Lungs filled with an all too familiar weight. I could taste it, thick and bitter. I was choking, the air tainted by cinder and white particles, flying and dancing around me in a tormenting storm.

_'__I'll __always be haunted by the screams of my siblings.__'_

'' Alexander!'' screeched my beloved one from what seemed far away. Screams by the ones I loved the most echoed in my mind. So far, yet so close. But caged in my memories, who knew who really cried?

I was cold, still devoured by hell's blaze. Crimson flames all over me and dark one inside. Agony burned through me, eating all it could find, leaving me only a freezing fear.

Fear of not being able to act.

Fear of not being able to protect.

Fear of not being able to live.

All I could do was to stare at the biting snowflakes and the scorching ashes as they slowly scratched me deeper than my sensible skin. Like thousand of paper cuts reaching my soul. I felt heavy. My vision was blurry. I was shaking. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't focus, my conscience dimming. It was too similar, my unremitting fate. It drove me insane how it was always the same. Falling to a hopeless end. Yet through all that pain, I could feel two warm hands on my frozen cheeks, turning my head to force me to look at him.

No, this time, it wasn't the same.

Instead of the eternal white and grey, I now saw gold and green. And on my trembling from fear, pain and cold lips, I drew a smile.

* * *

**30 feet = 9,14 meters **

**Seriously, it was hard, I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter ****is ****last before epilogue ****and****is called 'Future on hold'. ****Date of publication unknown (I would say between today and July the 2****nd****) ****since I have two reports to write ****before the end of the month****.**


	13. Future on hold

**Lilypotter72**** and ****BlazingFlames22, without you guys, I wouldn't have made it so far. Thanks a lot for the reviews.**

**Early update, I took pity. Last chapter, epilogue next. Definitively in July, no more 'but-my-reviewers-want-a-new-chapter-now-and-I-have-no-will-power-whatsoever'. Not that I have grown a will power, but I can still hope right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own what I am not supposed to own. (My English teachers would have all hit me for doing double negations like that).**

* * *

_'' What just happened?'' asked Max, breaking the silence. He couldn't help it, he just had to ask._

_One moment he was there with Jace holding Valentine – Jace's adopted father before them if he got it correctly – and the next moment __t__here was only his family, Will and Clary in the room. He understood that Ithuriel had sentenced Valentine to death for the crimes he had committed. What he didn't understand __wa__s: __why did __it__ suddenly do it? _

_'' I think... it wanted me to free it.'' Clary's voice, while she slowly nodded._

_'' Free it?''_

_'' Yeah, free it. That rune I used, it was the removal rune. I think Valentine had some kind of hold on the Archangel's will.'' said Clary, a proud smile taking place on her face._

_'' It would explain why it wasn't really fighting back.'' chipped in Izzy. Indeed, if Jace and Max had some cuts from there fight with Valentine, the girls weren't even scratched. _

_'' But how did you know-'' started Max._

_A grunt interrupted their discussion. Will lifted himself from the floor like he was exhausted. _

_'' Raziel, I missed the fight.'' he mumbled, not pleased by Valentine's use of his most deepest fear. Thinking back about it, he realized how foolish he had been, as he could still feel his bond within the rune he had right over his heart. '_He is alright.' _Will thought with relief._

_'' Okay what are we waiting for? Alec is-'' started impatiently Isabelle but was quickly cut by Jace's sharp breath. He didn't look like he was listening to them, his gaze distant. He felt cold, like all the warmth in the world had disappeared. He was hurting, but it wasn't from a physical pain, it was like his frantic heart was bleeding... _

_'' Alec.'' he gasped. Swiftly he turned where the Mortal Cup was and seized it._

_'' Let's go!'' he said, panic clear in his tone. They could discuss afterwards, but right now, something was terribly wrong with Alec._

* * *

'' Please, please, look at me! Shh, i-it's alright... It's alright, you are going to be okay. Please...''

Magnus was begging at me, but I wasn't sure I understood what he was saying. Yet I got that every time I was closing my eyes – even if it was just because the world, with its falling ashes and snowflakes, was overwhelming – he was more upset. I didn't want him upset, so I tried to keep my eyes open, as dizzy as I felt. It should be simple really, but why was it so hard?

_'__Keep my eyes open and Magnus will be happy... __I just want to sleep...'_

'' Open your eyes!'' he screamed desperately and I hurried to comply. I hadn't even noticed I was closing them. I looked at him, my head on his lap. The air was crackling again and suddenly my head wasn't throbbing anymore. Didn't mean I wasn't disoriented, confused, dizzy and confused. '' Talk to me, Alexander, please.'' he whispered. Light seemed to break in the horizon and his eyes were shinning._ ' From the breaking light or unshed tears?'_ I couldn't help but think, my fuzzy mind only focusing on the fact that Magnus wasn't happy.

I tried to gulp before speaking – my throat was sore from the poison coursing through me and the ashes I had inhaled – but the coppery liquid in my mouth sent me in a coughing fit.

'' No, no, no, it's alright, you don't need to speak -'' said Magnus, the air crackling with so much intensity I was surprise not to actually see his magic. But then, if I had been able to _see_, maybe I wouldn't be in that state...

'' A-Are you...'' I breathed out, trying to interrupt his worried rambling. I felt so out of breath just saying those two words, the heavy weight on my chest not helping. '' Are you c-crying?'' I finally managed to ask, but my voice was so low, I feared he didn't understood me.

The look I received almost made me question the validity of my question, yet I really wanted to know. '' You are not serious, right? You! You are covered of blood and not only yours. You are deeply burnt. You broke so many damn bones that if you weren't an angel, you would be dead. You have internal bleeding. You are concussed too. And all that, Alexander, is only what I can assess by looking at you!'' he said a bit angry. '' But all that, I can deal with... I can heal all that...'' he stated, calming himself a bit. '' What I can't deal with is the demon poisoning. If at least you were part mundane...'' he sobbed the last part and under all my injuries, my heart broke.

'' You a-are not a... a-ha...'' I tried to say. Why were 'h' so hard? Probably because it was difficult to breath with my lungs filled with blood. I coughed a bit before I tried again. '' You are not... H-happy...''

At that, he let out an ironic scoff and a single tear fell. One of his hands left my cheek – he was holding me? – and he tried to wipe it away, but he only managed to smudge some blood – mine? – on his beautiful face. His beautiful hair, down in his face, was covered of snowflakes, shining like the glitters he is so used of wearing. His beautiful cat eyes were still watery. He always has been beautiful, but ever since I have seen him without glamour – was it only two days ago? – I thought that he was even more so. So beautiful.

'' B-beautiful.'' I softly told him. _' That concussion really is making my thoughts redundant...'_

'' What did you say?'' he kindly asked. The air was still crackling with magic and the world was still too dizzying, but I could feel that some pain was going away. There was still that lingering burning feeling, the dark flames of the poison devouring me, yet he was trying to make it easier for me. He knew he couldn't do anything for me, but he was still trying. He wasn't giving up.

_'I don__'__t want to die.' _I thought, trembling even more than before.

'' I... I... I love... y-you.'' I said and his breath hitched in his throat.

'' I love you too.'' he said in a small voice. He looked heart-broken and it was my fault. I didn't want to think about my imminent doom. I wanted to speak happy things with my lover. I was on the fragile cliff of life and death, near the edge, but didn't want to look down. To deny the fall. '_Maybe I could still fly?__'_I hoped.

'_What did I hope for recently that has turned out as wished?'_

Still, even with my future on hold, my life on the verge of fading, I wanted for a moment to believe...

'' M-Maybe...we c-could tra-avel t-t... the... world together?...'' I asked him. _'Please understand my intention.'_ I silently prayed. I felt light headed, it was still hard to breath and I was frozen to the core, but I still wanted to share a yet again too brief moment of happiness and forget.

He looked at me like I was delirious, and I probably was, before he smiled sadly. '' Y-Yes... we could go to Great-Britain.''

'' In... I-Indonesia?'' I breathed out.

He nodded. '' Canada too.''

'' C-Canada-a?..''

'' Heard it was a beautiful place. Never been there, but we could discover it together.'' he said fondly, but my fazed mind had been distracted by something.

'' You a-are... are... b-beautiful.'' This time, I could see a small amount of amusement in his eyes. '' Sss... s-somet-times...'' I began but started coughing again. I could only taste the copper of blood now, but I was confusingly convinced that I had to finished my sentence. '' ... I d-don't-t like it when you... you a-are not look-king o-on... only at me...''

At first, he frowned. Then, a real smile broke his lips and I felt proud. '' Is it jealousy that is speaking? You know it is one of the seven deadly sins, my angel?''

'' S-S... s-so is-s... lust...'' I panted out, my breathing getting heavier. ''... and p-pride. But if-f... if it is-s... for y-you... h... I...'' I started coughing again and the small spark of blissfully oblivious happiness I had managed to give Magnus disappeared. In its leave, there was only terrible sadness and painful concern. But he was still so beaut-

'' Shh, please, don't speak anymore. '' he said, caressing my hair softly. When I managed to calm my lungs down a bit, my heartbeat slow and aching, I fearfully whispered: '' I-I... I d-d-don't... wa... want t-to die...''

'' And I don't want to mourn you again!'' he sobbed. The rising sun was illuminating his tears and my heart was setting.

It's then that light, unnaturally brighter than the morning sun's, managed to catch a bit of my drifting attention. I briefly noticed how a lot of fallen angels had gathered around and was watching us. Only now I have also noticed my mother by my side, one of my hand in hers. Aline, Helen, James, Jocelyn and Simon by her side. And behind her, near the lake where Jonathan was praying, the half Mortal Sword planted in the ground beside him, white light were piercing the milky clouds.

I closed my eyes to shield them from its brightness and let myself succumb to Magnus' ministration, his hand in my hair lulling me to-...

* * *

'' _Where to?'' asked Clary when she finished the portal to earth. They had figured that with her proficiency in runic writing, she was the one most likely to make it faster and the most accurate. _

_'' Lake Lyn.'' simultaneously said the Herondale boys, one out of knowledge and the other out of deductive thinking. Valentine and Ithuriel had spoken about that place before the battle. _

_Without waiting for anyone, Jace jumped in the portal. _On the other side, he was face to face with a man who didn't even looked surprise to see them. He had short ebony hair and his hazel eyes where shining with hope. When he spoke, it was with a soft and deep voice that inspired trust.

'' Ah, I see you have managed to find the Mortal Cup and brought back the angel blade's second half.'' he smiled kindly, his eyes looking at Jace and focusing behind him. '_The others must have followed then.' _

'' The ritual can proceed.'' said Will before he looked at Jace. '' You can give them to Jonathan.''

Jace did so and it didn't take long for the man – Jonathan – to reunite the two halves of the sword, plant it in the frozen ground, kneel beside it and start praying to the cup. Jace got distracted from the ritual by Will, whom had let a gasp and started to run toward a large group of people not to far from here.

If Jace had already been freezing from the winter like temperature, it was nothing compared to the cold that seized him when he saw a figure lying in the middle of the group. A tall dark figure surrounded by crimson red snow...

He felt a jolt of pain on his collarbone and ran toward them. Footsteps behind him indicated that Isabelle, Clary and Max had followed. But soon those three came to a stop when they realized who the lying angel was...

'' Alexander!''

* * *

'' Alexander! Open your eyes! Please don't leave me... Don't leave me.''

I was hearing but not understanding. I got that the tone was upset and somewhat resigned.

_'I don't want to die.'_

Everything was so dark...

_'Your eyes are close. Magnus isn't happy when your eyes are closed.'_

That last thought made me tried to open them, but the poisonous flames had burned down all my will-power.

_'I am so tired.'_

'' Alec!''

'' What happened?!''

_'Those voices... I know them. They aren't Magnus'. '_

'' There is nothing I can do... I am sorry.''

_'The flames were winning over me, but it is not you fault.'_

'' Alexander open your eyes, please...''

_'I am not alone.'_

I opened my eyes.

I felt so low on energy that nothing seemed to hurt. I was numb. I couldn't feel my senses, just the cold.

So cold.

I looked around me and saw gold. Golden eyes, golden hair, golden skin. I smiled at him, or at least tried, but I couldn't feel anything, let alone my lips. Didn't even know if I was still fully in control of my body, it felt surreal. Then my eyes drifted a bit behind him. James and the angel – Will – were in an embrace, in their own little world. Was my vision blurry or was Will actually shaking? From relief or fear? Or happiness? _'I hope it is from happiness.'_

Jace most have noticed my confusion as he looked behind and then back at me. '' Yeah I am not kissing you like that.'' he teased, but without a smile. I knew it was his defence when he felt helpless. I also felt helpless. And cold.

'' Y-You.. a.. a-are... go-going to... ca... c-cat-tch a c-cold.'' I exhaled. It was harder and harder to speak. Magnus, who was still holding me against him, let out a beautiful disbelieving scoff and Jace looked at me like I was delirious. It was the second time today.

Before he could reply, a second burst of light got our attention. _' That is an awful lot of déjà vu... __M__aybe I am delirious?' _I wondered shivering and trying to look at what was going on. Jace, Magnus, Clary, Isabelle and Max – they were here? - were all looking toward the lake too. Last unnatural light had brought back my siblings... maybe something good could turn out from this one too?

Jonathan Shadowhunter was on his knees, facing the crystal blue lake. It was luminous. Too luminous. I narrowed my eyes, the light distorting my vision. When it started to dim, I saw an out of this world creature. I knew what it was...

Raziel emerged from the lake. The Archangel looked exactly like Ithuriel, the mixture of perfection and neutrality, but I knew it was it. All angels knew.

'' Be not afraid.''

Raziel, the one I had feared, back in heaven.

'' I am an archangel of the Lord.''

The 'Keeper of Secrets', he was the archangel the closest to Him.

'' You have called and I have come, Jonathan Shadowhunter.''

Jonathan had told me that we had allies, but I didn't know... If he had managed to sway an all-powerful being like Raziel, it meant... that his intentions had been the purest.

I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open, but kept listening, trying to focus in the midst of my dazed mind.

_' Maybe it wasn't wishful thinking... Maybe we could believe in a brighter future... maybe it wasn't all powder in our eyes...'_

'' The three Mortal Instruments had been gathered.'' said Jonathan is voice strong. '' Angels who believes that it is possible to do more have been gathered. You have also been gathered here.'' he bowed at that. '' I dream of a world untouched by Hell's misery.''

A flashbacks played in my mind. The two Iblis demon that tormented the pack of were-wolves. The homeless man and his dog I've met on a date with Magnus. The girl at Taki's, so desperate. A jolt of sadness hit my weakening heart. They needed help.

'' I believe that we can act, that we can actually fight.'' he continued.

I remembered how Jace and I used to work as guardian angels. How we could only try to sway their decisions, without actually intervening. I remembered how after our fall, when we began hunting demon, how much more satisfying it felt.

'' The law is harsh, but it is the law. And that is why I ask for you to break our bonds with heaven. To let us be beings who respect and value Heavenly Laws without being ruled by them. Let us create a species that fight for the greater good, this world's as much as theirs.''

There was a moment of silence, eerie and somewhat heavy. The only thing that broke it was Raziel's neutral voice.

'' Your intentions... are true.'' it stated. In between my lashes, I caught glimpses of the ritual happening.

'' From the lake, cursed by a Prince of Hell and blessed by an archangel, the Mortal Mirror shall be. May its water give clarity and guide the worthy to salvation.

'' From the sword, holy blade tainted by unholy blood, the Mortal Sword shall be. May the blood it draws save the brethren near damnation.

'' From the cup, used for control and now used for liberty, the Mortal Cup shall be. May the drinker torn between two find resolution.''

During the first verse, Raziel had plunged the Mortal Cup in the lake to take some water. During the second one, it had took the Mortal Sword and cut its wrist and Jonathan's, letting their blood mix in the cup with the lake's water. In the final one, he gave the cup to Jonathan.

I closed my eyes, unable to follow anymore. More was being spoken, but I couldn't understand. I was fading, now I could feel it.

_'I don't want to die.'_

But as I was letting the darkness take me whole, I felt my head being raised and something pressed against my lips. Liquid was poured down my throat and a different kind of burning started.

White flames within me... fighting or helping the dark ones? Each flames doubled and duelled. Both attacking my angelic blood, yet where one left fearful emptiness, killing me, the other was changing me. Where one was physically burning me, the other was attacking my soul.

The pain it brought forth was so acute and sudden, it jolted me out of unconsciousness' grip. I wanted to scream, but was unable to do so. Panicked, I looked at Magnus who was holding the Mortal Cup.

'' It's alright, it's alright, Alexander, please calm down.''

I was struggling against an invisible enemy, my weak heart getting frantic. If earlier I couldn't feel a thing, I was now hyper aware of everything.

The burning inside. My hands wrapped in my mother's and sister's. The tingling of the cuts all over my body. How heavy my chest was. The agony coursing in my nerves. My lovers hand back on my cheeks. The crackling in the air.

How my heart stopped when the white flames reached it.

The fading in the darkness.

.

.

.

And the first deep and easy breath I took in what seemed like an eternity...

* * *

**I was extremely tempted on finishing at ' The fading in the darkness.' But I am not (always) a cruel person so I tried to ease the end by adding that last sentence. Please review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Amaranthine

**I have a weak will-power. Shut up. (Read : I love you BlazingFlames22 and lilypotter72, thanks for the reviews!)**

**The ultimate disclaimer: I not only do not own the character, but the chapters' title neither. This fic has been imagined while listening to a band named 'Amaranthe' and I decided to name chapters after the songs I listened when writing them, as an homage of sort. It's a peculiar style, but if you want to hear the atmosphere I gave to that story, you can youtube it. :) **

**Let's hope I gave closure to the characters.**

* * *

_Sometimes, Max Lightwood felt lonely. _

_He didn't regret, but he did wonder what his life would have been if he had drank from the Mortal Cup a year ago._

'Shadowhunting...' _he mused in his mind. __To hunt the darkness that spawned in the world. A second line of heavenly defence for when preventing didn't work._

_Sometimes, the youngest Lightwood wondered what it would have been like to follow his family – and so many others – in the daily life of fighting __and protecting. But then he remembered that he wasn't a fig__h__ter. Max would have never been happy. __Sure being with his parents and siblings would have brought him some joy, but not the happiness only self-accomplishment could entice. __On earth, as a mortal warrior, he would__n't__ have been able to dedicate his life in researching how to severe the bond between the demons' summoning and mundanes' misery. Or he could, but not with the same access to angelic knowledg__e and the same focus an immortal life provided. _

_No, he didn't regret his decision, he really believed that he could help in his own way._

_Of course, he missed his family._

_There were other people with him here. Sebastian, Aline's cousin, was quite sympathetic, and that old lady, Amatis, even if she treated him like a little boy, was still pretty loving and pleasant to be with. _'Oh, and Hodge!'_ he thought __with excitement__. That __angel__ was weird, a bit moody and always seemed to despise everyone, but __now and __th__e__n he would tell Max about a lot of different things. __And t__hat man knew a lot about everything. __H__e was a human __encyclopedia__ and that is why Ma__x__ loved him so__._

_It's not like he would never see his family anyway. He knew that after their mortal lives end, he would be there for their 'passing'. And there were special moments whe__n__ he would allow himself to gaze down toward them._

_Special events like today._

_It's been a year._

_365 days ago, Raziel was summoned by Jonathan Shadowhunter to create a new species, holy yet earth bond._

_A year ago, his brother defeated one of the seven fallen... When Max was only a cherub, he always looked up to Jace, the one who could sway so many with his charm and __was skillful__ in everything. As much as it pained him now, he must admit he always __had __discredited Alec a bit. __If he could speak to his younger __self... Max hoped Alec knew he admired him._

_'_Okay, enough.'_ he thought __shaking his head__. Now wasn't the time to reminisce nostalgic memories. Today was a special event. Setting himself in a peaceful corne__r, he closed his eyes and projected himself on earth..._

* * *

_Amaranthus Caudatus._

That's what they were, everywhere one could look at. Scarlet red entangled with dark purple, slowly swaying under the soft breeze. The serene meadow, like a carmine prismatic blanket, was so vast, its quiet bright beauty reached the horizon. Over the field of flowers, the Indonesian sky was tainted in a blazing yellow from the fading sun. It was only disturbed by the orange and pink clouds that, just like delicate paint brushes, were splattered here and there.

Love lies bleeding and in the middle of the fiery canvas it was portraying stood a man.

The man wasn't alone.

Beside him stood a handful of people. All of them looked elegant, dressed in black mostly, only he was wearing a golden tie, matching his eyes.

His hair, black and silky, was left loose. The lazy wind brushed some strands past his face, uncovering it and showing his dark caramel skin and his eyes. Oh, his eyes... His golden eyes, slitted in the middle like a cat's, were shimmering.

They shone with an intense love when Magnus settled his gaze upon me.

I walked toward him, and tried not to blush too much as all eyes were on me. Although mine were steadily on Magnus – how could I not look at him? - I could feel my parents' fond gaze and Isabelle's proud one. Simon was also there with his a bit too happy grin. Jace was smirking knowingly as he probably felt my giddy nervousness in our bond as much as I felt his amusement. By his side, Clary simply smiled from happiness. They were my family and I was glad to have them by my side.

Will and Jem where there too beside Aline and Helen and with them the only friend Magnus had invited – the only one that he cared enough about to invite he had said – Catarina Loss. She was a warlock too. Even without my renewed sight rune, I could notice her pale blue skin. She was a pragmatic person, but held a genuine concern for others. I liked them and was happy to share Magnus and I's moment with them too.

Seeing them in that crimson landscape made me realize how far we got.

So much happened in the last year.

* * *

Simon, who had been struck by the Mortal Sword, was allowed to drink from the Mortal Cup and ascend from mundane to the half-mundane, half-angel species we were. He had desperately wanted to join us, follow my sister where ever she would go. James – as I hadn't been fit to do so at the time – had spoken of his courageous act to save my life. After hitting him, Izzy kissed him senseless.

He might be annoying sometimes, but I had been teaching him archery since his ascension. He had potential and I had been – not that I'll ever admit it – looking forward teaching him some more complex techniques, enjoying our lessons, or whatever he has been calling those...

'' Ready, Simon?'' I asked him as he nodded and got up. He had been in the kitchen with Isabelle who had a confuse look on her face.

'' What are you guys planning? Nothing Magnus or I should worry about, right?'' she had said smiling slyly. I knew she was saying those things just to make me react, and it worked every time.

'' No. We -'' I started, blushing.

'' Your brother and I are having a bonding bromance moment. It happens from times to times, but don't worry, my heart still belongs to you.'' Simon had interrupted me to say.

I still didn't know what it meant, but Izzy had found that hilarious.

* * *

Jace Isabelle and Clary of course drank from the cup. It was what we had wished since the beginning, our possible paradise. Right after our transformation, Isabelle and Jace caught me in a hug, both holding me like I was on the verge of fading. Even if I was exhausted, in pain and confused, I tried my best to reciprocate their embrace. It felt so good to have them back. With my parabatai here, I felt whole again and with my sister's presence, a weight lifted from my shoulder.

Maryse and Robert, our parent, drank too, feeling that they could do their duty better that way.

Only Max hadn't followed...

* * *

James and Will had a heart-wrenching moment before drinking from the Mortal Cup. It had seemed that for the Herondale, it was an obvious choice. It would be their only chance to be together without being renegades, as they were parabatai and in love.

He hadn't thought that maybe Valentine had done more damage than Jem let going on.

'' I can't drink from the cup.''

Will scoffed at that. '' What? Of course you can, drinking isn't that hard. It involves the tongue, which I know you-''

'' Will, please listen to me.'' calmly and sadly said James, raising his gaze to look at him.

'' What's going on? Why don't you want to do this anymore?'' asked Will. When Jem backed away from him, he tried to hide the hurt, but even for me it was plain as the day.

'' I... You know, my wings had been ripped, and not with heavenly or demonic fire. They've been yanked out, unwillingly. My body is not supporting me, William...'' he stated, leaning on a cane that Brother David had gave him upon arrival.

'' What do you mean?'' the black haired angel asked, desperation making his tone sharper than intended.

'' I... I mean to say that I might not survive the transformation. Look how I already physically changed! And 'if' I do survive, I might not be as strong, I might not live as long, I might-''

'' 'Through this bond we are together, and together we can survive anything.' '' interrupted Will, fierceness in his blue eyes. '' Aren't you willing to try?''

'' What?''

'' That is what you said when you wanted to rebel for us. 'Through this bond we are together, and together we can survive anything.' You... you said that. You can, no, _we_ can survive this. As for your lesser life expectancy... Well I'll be mortal too, I am not immune to sickness or accidents and I am certainly not above getting killed by a demon. No one is guaranteed to live and die at the same time, yet I am still ready to take my chance... Aren't you?'' Will wholeheartedly declared.

His words stroke something inside me and suddenly, the worries I had about my mortality and Magnus' immortality seemed... futile compared to the life we could have. And with everything that has happened, it seemed such far away worries, it's like they faded when we were in those life-death situations.

'_Yes.'_ I mentally answered Will's question, leaning more onto Magnus. He was sitting besides me, exhausted by the over use of his magic in the fight and to heal me. He had continued to cleanse my blood from demon poisoning – now that the Mortal Instruments had rendered me half-mundane – even after my heart stopped, unwilling to give up,

''... I-I am.'' answered James, smiling softly.

'' That's my Jem.'' answered back Will, taking his arms to help him. '' Show me how resilient a Carstairs is.''

* * *

And now they were all gathered here, Shadowhunters and Warlocks that we cared about. I wished Max was here...

I reached Magnus and he took my hands in between his. I felt the air crackle with magic and a seal appeared at our feet. In its orange glow, his gaze seemed even more golden. How it was possible I had no idea, but I was melting and falling for him even more.

Jace placed himself in front of us and began to speak, like I had asked him to. As my parabatai, I thought it felt right and Magnus had no problem with it. Jace would never tell, but I knew he had taken my proposition really seriously and made all the research and acquired all the permits he needed. He cleared his throat in a uselessly loud to get all of our attention, but my eyes were set on only one person right now. It looked like it was the same for him too.

'' A year ago, all of us, who had been lost and dreaming of an uncertain future, finally had been able to found our way back and dare to do more than simply hope. A year ago, our dream came true. A year ago, the future became a possibility.

'' We are gathered here to celebrate that fact, and we are doing it by witnessing the love of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, as of today, they shall be united by the sacred bond of marriage.'' he solemnly declared and I knew it was time.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to tell my vow.

'' Magnus Bane.'' I started. '' In the past year, you have managed to make me the happiest man alive. In the midst of adjusting to this life we had, you managed to make me fall for you over and over again. We had our fights, but we always managed to understand the other and reconcile.'' I began.

* * *

The first time it happened, it was two weeks after the event at Lake Lyn.

We had been in a club Magnus liked. He had wanted to dance and how could I had had refused? If it was with him, the idea of dancing in the middle of sweaty people was slightly less disturbingly repulsive. And if it made him smile like it did when I'd told him ''Sure.'', it wouldn't be all that horrible enough...

How wrong had I been.

The dancing wasn't bad, I always longed for Magnus' touch anyway. The presence of others didn't even bother me, as my focus was solely on my lover. I had been overwhelmed by him, my mind buzzing, distracted by the electrical jolt I felt every time our skin touched...

The dancing hadn't been a bad experience at all.

I left Magnus only for two minutes to grab us a drink – who knew dancing was that exhausting? - and as soon as I came back, I felt it. That faintly familiar cold feeling in my stomach, caused by the sight of a girl speaking and leaning toward my Magnus, settled in me. I froze on the spot, unable to do anything else than stare.

It's the sharp noise of shattering glass that got me out of my daze and got Magnus' attention. Looks like I had broken one of the drinks I had been holding. _'When did I applied that much force?' _I was thinking when Magnus reached me, He took my hand and started to heal it right away. Lately, it, s like he couldn't tolerate the sight of my blood, even if it came from small cuts like the drinking glass.

'' What were you doing?'' I coldly asked him and it seemed to startle him.

'' What?'' he asked, frowning, clearly confused.

'' She was so close of you Magnus. I thought you than anyone else knew how to recognize flirting. Even I could see it!'' I continued. Something clicked in his mind as his confused and slightly defensive stance morphed into an amused one. It only managed to annoy me a little bit more.

'' Are you jealous my darling?'' he asked. My annoyance quickly erased and the cold feeling – jealousy?- transformed into guilt. _'Was I already tempted? Did jealousy really already had it's hold on me&amp;'_ I asked myself. It has been two week that I was half-mundane and already I was sinning? How could I defend the mundanes if I was -

Soft butterfly kisses interrupted my thoughts. '' Don't fret, Alexander. Some sins are innocent and born from good feelings.'' He said and I kissed him, succumbing to another sin.

* * *

'' I love you, Magnus. ''

Nothing I could say would describe how I felt better. It was as simle as that, I loved him.

'' Like the amaranth that are surrounding us, my love for you will never wilt. Like the fire that burned me more than once, I will burn with passion for you. Like the simple man I am, I still dare to ask you to be mine'' I finished. We had agreed to each make our own vows, but take the more or less same ending. It might have been short – I had never been good with words – but I had pour my all heart in it and from the smile I received from him, he had felt it.

'' Alexander Lightwood.'' he started softly. '' I never thought I would feel love the same way I do right now. Not once did someone had that much hold on my heart. But with you I belong. A year ago, I almost lost you twice, but whatever it is we'll face, we will face it together and we will prevail. I more than believe it, I know it. I love you, Alexander. Like the amaranth that are surrounding us, my love for you will never fade. Like the fire of the hell I come from, I will burn with passion for you. Like the simple man I am, I still dare to ask you to be mine.'' With each words he said, the seal shortened, as if to get us closer and closer.

As the yellow of the sky turned golden by the setting sun, I drowned in my soon-to-be husband's eyes. As Jace was speaking, I was lost in my thoughts.

Did I believe that I'll be able to be happy with this man by my side for my whole life? Did I believe I wasn't trivial for him anymore? Did I believe that I would I burn and fall again for this life?

'' I do.''

* * *

**Do leave me one last time your opinion, ****whether you read it right at the moment it has been published or a year after. Compliment/critics/interrogation/randomness are all welcomed.**

**I hope you enjoyed. I did, and I think my writing skills have ****developed**** a bit through the stor****y****. It is all thanks to you guys.**


End file.
